Ficlet Love
by chochoberry
Summary: [60 couple in EXO] Kim JongDae & Byun Baekhyun in chapter 17/ hanya kumpulan ficlet tentang cinta with EXO/ -not summary-
1. (TaoLay) Flowers

**Tittle : Flowers  
**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao , Zhang Yi Xing , & other  
**

**Genre : romance, boy x boy  
**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

_**warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal** ._._

-TaoLay-

ooo

ooo

ooo

" selamat datang di Zhang Florist "

Ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut seorang namja manis setiap ada pengunjung yang mampir ke toko bunga miliknya, ah sebenarnya bukan miliknya juga sih tapi milik kedua orang tuanya, dia hanya membantu mengurusinya saja.

Dengan telaten, namja manis itu melayani semua pembeli. Tidak lupa senyuman yang selalu menyertainya, jadi tidak heran jika semua pembeli merasa nyaman berada di toko bunga tersebut.

Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00, waktunya istirahat dan makan siang.

" Yixing ge ... kami mau istrahat, gege mau ikut tidak ? " tanya salah satu pegawai di Zhang Florist.

Namja manis yang ternyata bernama Yixing itu menoleh ke asal suara, "tidak ... kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul, aku masih ada kerjaan ".

" baiklah ge ... " ucap para pegawainya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yixing sendirian.

Yixing menghela napas panjang, hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan baginya. Toko bunganya banyak didatangi pembeli, sampai – sampai dirinya dan kedua orang pegawainya kewalahan. Namun, Yixing bahagia dengan banyaknya pembeli di toko bunganya, berarti ia sudah bisa membuktikan bahwa dia bisa mengurus Zhang Florist walaupun tanpa kedua orang tuanya.

Yixing memandangi foto kedua orang tuanya yang terletak di meja kerjanya, " mama, baba ... lihatlah, aku bisa mengurus toko bunga ini, aku berjanji sampai akhir hayat aku akan menjaga dan merawat Zhang Florist, kalian tenang saja di alam sana ... aku berharap kalian bahagia " mata Yixing berkaca – kaca, dia merindukan kedua orangtuanya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan 1 tahun yang lalu.

TRIINGG ...

Terdengar suara bel pintu yang menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Dengan segera Yixing menghampiri orang tersebut, tidak lupa dia menghapus air matanya yang sempat keluar tadi.

" selamat datang di Zhang Florist, ada yang bisa dibantu ? " ujar Yixing ramah.

Ternyata yang datang adalah seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata – rata. Lingkaran hitam di matanya, mengingatkan kita pada panda, namun itu tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya, untuk sejenak Yixing mengagumi orang itu.

Pembeli itu melihat ke arah Yixing, ditatapnya Yixing dalam – dalam, membuat namja manis itu sedikit salah tingkah.

" permisi ... Tuan ingin membeli bunga apa ? " ujar Yixing, kali ini dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan, karena dia pikir orang di depannya ini tidak mendengarnya.

Namun, tetap saja pembeli itu diam saja, malahan dia berjalan sambil melihat – lihat bunga yang dijual di toko itu. Yixing sebenarnya kesal diacuhkan seperti itu, tapi dia ingat kata – kata mamanya, pembeli itu adalah raja, kecuali jika pembeli itu berbuat macam –macam, baru kita boleh untuk bertindak tegas.

" bisa kau jelaskan arti bunga yang dijual disini ? " pembeli itu membuka suaranya.

" eh ... ! maksud tuan – "

" Huang Zi Tao, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Tao, dan tanpa embel – embel tuan karena itu membuatku kelihatan tua " ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

" _senyumnya manis " _ujar Yixing dalam hati, dia merasakan ada debaran aneh saat melihat senyuman Tao. Namun, dia menggeleng kan kepalanya cepat, mengusir pikiran yang tidak – tidak.

Tao berjalan mendekati Yixing, " siapa namamu ? ".

" Yixing, Zhang Yixing " jawab Yixing sedikit gugup.

" _hmm ... nama yang cantik sesuai dengan orangnya_ " ujar Tao dalam hati, " oke, sekarang bisakah kau menjelaskan arti bunga yang dijual disini ? seorang penjual bunga tentunya harus tahu setiap arti bunga kan ? "

Yixing menatap Tao bingung, baru kali ini dia menemui pembeli seperti Tao. Namun, sekali lagi, pembeli adalah raja, untung saja Yixing sudah mempelajari tentang bunga semenjak dia berumur 10 tahun, jadi dia sudah hapal di luar kepala arti bunga yang dijualnya.

" bunga ini mempunyai nama Anyelir, bunga beraroma cengkeh ini mempunyai banyak makna tergantung warnanya. Anyelir merah jambu dilambangkan sebagai kasih sayang abadi seorang Ibu. Sedangkan Anyelir merah dilambangkan sebagai persahabatan dan kekaguman. Anyelir putih dilambangkan sebagi raca cinta yang sangat dalam. Anyelir kuning dilambangkan sebagai penolakan ".

" ... " Tao diam saja, dia memperhatikan Yixing yang sedang menjelaskan.

"lalu bunga Anggrek mempunyai arti yang sangat spesifik dan dalam. Rangkaian bunga Anggrek biasa diberikan kepada orang-orang yang disegani, dikasihi dan dihormati. Kemudian bunga Aster dilambangkan sebagai rasa cinta, kemurnian dan kepolosan terhahap seorang sahabat. Aster juga dilambangkan sebagai kasih sayang abadi dan sikap menghormati " Yixing terus menjelaskan sesekali dia melihat ke arah Tao yang sedang serius mendengarkannya. Wajah serius Tao lagi – lagi membuat jantung Yixing berdebar.

" selanjutnya bunga Bakung atau bunga Lily dijadikan simbol kemuliaan, kesucian dan keindahan. Menurut mitos bangsa Yunani Kuno, Lily putih berasal dari susu yang ditumpahkan Dewi Hera ke bumi. Kalau hal ini kau boleh percaya atau tidak. Lalu ada bunga Gladiol yang dilambangkan sebagai simbol kekuatan karakter, ketulusan dan pengharapan. Selanjutnya ada bunga Seruni atau bunga Krisan yang mempunyai arti bermacam-macam tergantung warnanya. Seruni perak mengungkapkan cnita kepada sahabat. Seruni merah mengungkapkan cinta kepada lawan jenis. Seruni kuning menyatakan cinta yang perlu diwaspadai " Yixing menelan ludahnya, entah mengapa tiba – tiba tenggorokannya menjadi kering, mungkin karena ia harus menjelaskan arti bunga pada seorang namja tampan, entahlah.

" lalu ada bunga mawar, Arti bunga Mawar banyak banget. Tetapi pada umumnya bunga Mawar digunakan untuk menyatakan rasa cinta seseorang kepada kekasihnya. Selanjutnya, ada bunga Matahari. Warna mencolok bunga Matahari memancarkan kegaguman dan keceriaan. Bunga ini dijadikan simbol sebagai rasa kagum terhadap seseorang atau seseorang yang patut dihargai. Lalu ada bunga Iris, bunga ini biasanya diberikan untuk kekasih, karena bunga ini menandakan bahwa dia tidak bisa lepas dari kekasihnya, dan yang terakhir ada bunga Wallflower,artinya sama seperti bunga Iris, yang jelas bunga ini cocok untuk menyatakan perasaan suka ". Yixing menutup penjelasannya. " bagaimana ? kau puas dengan penjelasanku ? ".

Tao tersenyum, " puas ... sangat puas, kau benar – benar ahli dalam hal ini, jadi tidak sia – sia aku berjalan cukup jauh ke toko ini ".

Yixing tersenyum malu mendengar pujian Tao. Dan itu tentu saja menambah kesan manis Yixing di mata Tao.

" baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau membeli bunga Anyelir Putih, Lily, Seruni merah, Mawar Merah, Matahari, Iris dan Wallflower, masing – masing 2 tangkai, dan tolong diikat jadi satu seperti buket " ujar Tao.

" baiklah, tunggu sebentar " Yixing langsung mengambil 2 tangkai bunga yang dipesan Tao, lalu dengan cekatan menjadikannya sebuah buket, sepertinya Yixing sudah ahli dalam melakukan hal ini.

" pesananmu sudah selesai, total semuanya adalah 3000 won, sepertinya kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang ya ? semua bunga yang kau pesan tadi kan bunga untuk menyatakan perasaan bukan ? " ujar Yixing.

" ya ... bisa dibilang begitu, do'akan saja semoga aku berhasil " Tao menyerahkan uang pada Yixing untuk membayar bunga yang dipesannya.

" tentu saja ... good luck " ada nada kekecewaan dalam ucapan Yixing, ya tidak bisa dipungkiri Yixing tertarik pada namja tampan yang ada di depannya ini tapi dia sudah punya tambatan hati, ya sudah mau digimanain lagi.

Tao tersenyum sambil memandangi buket bunga itu, lalu dijulurkannya buket itu ke hadapan Yixing, " untukmu ... ".

" eh ? O_O " mata Yixing membulat karena kaget, " _apa – apaan ini ? apa dia bermaksud mengembalikan bunga yang sudah dibelinya tadi " _pikir Yixing. " kau bermaksud mengembalikan bunga ini atau kau ingin menukarnya ? " tanya Yixing polos.

Tao terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos Yixing, " bukan ... aku membeli bunga ini untukmu, semoga semua bunga ini bisa menyampaikan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepadamu " jelas Tao.

Tentu saja, reaksi Yixing sama seperti yang kita pikirkan. Kaget dan senang tentunya. Bukankah dengan kata lain, Tao menyukai Yixing dan sekarang Tao menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing.

" ja ... jadi ... kau – " ucapan Yixing terputus karena tiba – tiba Tao mengecup pipinya sekilas.

" wo ai ni ... Zhang Yixing ".

**END**

* * *

**ficlet pertama dengan cast TaoLay, ficlet kedua dan seterusnya lihat saja nanti :p  
gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'  
**


	2. (ChanChen) Gue Love Elu

**Tittle : Gue Love Elu  
**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol , Kim Jongdae (Chen) , & other  
**

**Genre : romance, boy x boy  
**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

_**warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal** ._._

-ChanChen-

ooo

ooo

ooo

" kyaaa ... kyaaa ... Park Chanyeol ... ! "

" Park Chanyeol .. ! be mine please .. ! "

" I Love You, Saranghaeyo, Wo Ai Ni ... Park Chanyeol ... ! "

Begitulah yang terjadi setiap hari, ketika orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu tiba di sekolah. Dan seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan memberikan senyuman atau lambaian kepada orang – orang yang meneriaki namanya. Dan bila beruntung, Chanyeol akan membelai wajah satu atau dua orang fans nya, dan bila itu terjadi, fans yang beruntung itu akan rela tidak mencuci wajahnya selama seminggu.

Memang siapa sih Park Chanyeol itu sampai mempunyai banyak fans ? artis kah ? penyanyi kah ? atlet kah ? nah itu dia tebakan terakhir yang benar. Park Chanyeol adalah atlet kebanggaan sekolahnya, hampir semua olahraga dia kuasai. Piala maupun piagam penghargaan karena prestasinya di bidang olahraga hampir memenuhi lemari di ruang guru. Selain itu Park Chanyeol adalah pewaris tunggal Park Corporation, yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea, bisa dibayangkan kan betapa kayanya keluarga Park Chanyeol. Tidak sampai disitu, Chanyeol juga dikaruniai wajah yang tampan dan postur tubuh yang bagus. Jadi, tidak heran jika Chanyeol mempunyai banyak fans dan hampir semua siswi maupun siswa (?) sangat ingin menjadikannya sebagai namjacingu.

Nah... itulah sekilas tentang namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Sekarang mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha melewati fans – fansnya.

" permisi, gue ma Baekhyun mau lewat ... tolong kasih jalan donk .. ! " ujar Chanyeol ramah, sedangkan Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, bagaimana fans – fansnya bisa minggir kalau Chanyeol nyuruhnya dengan sopan begitu, yang ada mereka akan merapatkan barisan dan tidak mengijinkan Chanyeol lewat.

" sudah biar gue aja yang nyuruh mereka, elu diem aja " ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol ke belakang.

" tapi ingat ya Baekki – " belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata – katanya, terdengar Baekhyun yang berteriak,

" YAAAA ... ! MINGGIR SEMUA ... ! GUE MA CHANYEOL MAU LEWAT ... ! PADA MINGGIR KAGAK ... ! ATAU MAU GUE GEBENG (?) KALIAN SATU – SATU HAH ?! "

Teriakan Baekhyun sukses membuat semua fans Chanyeol minggir dan memberikan jalan. Merekapun akhirnya bisa melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

" Baekki ... elu terlalu berlebihan, teriakan elu tadi membuat mereka takut tau " ucap Chanyeol.

" idih ... biarin aja, emang elu mau terjebak diantara kerumunan mereka, kalau gue mah ogah, seharusnya elu berterima kasih ma gue, karena berkat gue, elu terbebas dari mereka " Baekhyun nyerocos kayak emak – emak penjual ikan di pasar.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. sahabatnya ini memang mungil dan mempunyai wajah cantik, namun dia punya jiwa emak – emak yang kental banget, karena sekali nyerocos dia kagak bakal berhenti sampai telinga orang yang mendengarnya mengalami pendarahan.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka, tidak sengaja mata Chanyeol melihat seorang namja manis sedang membaca buku, kacamata yang dipakainya menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Seperti sihir, Chanyeol langsung berhenti sambil terus menatap namja manis itu, senyum terukir di bibirnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari sahabatnya tiba – tiba diem gitu, langsung melihat kemana Chanyeol menatap. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

" sampai kapan elu mau natap dia dari jauh kayak gini ? udah bilang aja kalau elu itu naksir ma dia, gitu aja kok repot sih ? " ujar Baekhyun.

" ngomong doang sih gampang, tapi ngelakuinnya itu yang sulit, lagian kalau gue ditolak bagaimana ? "

" kagak bakal, yakin deh sumpah ... elu itu ganteng, tajir, atlet, bodi elu juga bagus, hanya orang bego yang nolak elu, lagian gue heran ma elu bisa – bisanya elu naksir ma dia, padahal kan banyak namja maupun yeoja yang lebih baik dari dia yang naksir elu "

" itulah cinta Baekki, kita tidak bisa memilih kan kita akan jatuh cinta pada siapa lagipula cinta itu buta, dia tidak akan memandang fisik, seperti elu itu yang anaknya suka nyerocos ma cerewet bisa pacaran sama Suho yang pendiem, kalau Suho nggak cinta elu, dia pasti udah bunuh diri akibat mulut elu yang kayak ember bocor " ujar Chanyeol lalu berlari dari hadapan Baekhyun.

" heh ... ! apa elu bilang ?! gue cerewet terus mulut gue kayak ember bocor, dasar Park Do Bi sialan, awas elu ntar yaa elu bakal mati di tangan gue ... ! " Baekhyun mengacung – ngacungkan tangannya, ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah berlari dari hadapannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol terus berlari sambil nahan ketawa, di otakknya sekarang muncul bayangan Baekhyun yang pasti sedang marah – marah. Namun, karena keasyikan berlari Chanyeol tidak melihat jika ada seseorang di depannya, dan hasilnya adalah ...

BRUUUKK ... !

Chanyeol membentur orang itu, sehingga membuat tumpukan buku yang dibawa orang itu jatuh.

" ahh ... mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianheyo, gue nggak sengaja " Chanyeol membantu membereskan buku orang tersebut.

" gwenchana, lagian gue yang salah kok jalan nggak lihat – lihat "

DEG ... DEG ... DEG ... jantung Chanyeol berdetak keras saat ia mendengar suara ini, suara ini adalah suara orang yang disukainya. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan jantungnya semakin berdebar melihat orang yang disukainya sangat dekat padanya.

Chanyeol langsung salah tingkah, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di hadapannya.

" Yeol ... elu nggak apa – apa ? kok elu jadi aneh begitu ? "

" nggak apa – apa kok Chen, tadi ada semut yang masuk seragam gue, tuh semut gigit pantat gue makanya gue jadi nggak enak gini " Chanyeol merutuki alasan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya, _" Chen pasti ilfeel ma gue "._

Chen hanya tersenyum, " yaudah ... gue balik dulu, see you Yeol " ujar Chen lalu beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol terus memandangi kepergian Chen hingga Chen menghilang dari pandangannya, perlahan senyumnya merekah mengingat kejadian tadi. Sejurus kemudian, Chanyeol melihat sebuah amplop merah muda, sepertinya sebuah surat. Chanyeol mengambil amplop itu lalu dipandanginya amplop itu.

" ini pasti punya Chen " ujar Chanyeol, dia hendak mengejar Chen untuk mengembalikan amplopnya, namun niat itu di urungkannya karena dia melihat namanya di balik amplop itu. Karena itu amplop bernama dirinya, berarti surat ini ditujukan pada dirinya kan ? jadi tidak masalah jika dia membacanya kan ? dengan sedikit tergesa dia membuka surat itu lalu dibacanya perlahan.

_Dear Chanyeol ..._

_Mungkin kamu kaget membaca surat ini, karena surat ini dariku, dari Kim Jongdae namja biasa saja yang telah lancang jatuh cinta padamu. Haha.. mian ne ? kalau aku lancang menulis surat ini untukmu, tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal, yang selama ini selalu aku pendam seorang diri._

_Chanyeolie ... kamu ingat nggak pertemuan pertama kita? Di perpustakaan sekolah, waktu kita masih kelas 1 SMA, kita sama – sama siswa baru di sekolah ini, waktu itu aku mau mengambil buku di rak paling atas, tetapi tanganku tidak sampai. Tiba-tiba kamu ada di belakangku, mengambil buku itu. "Makanya, makan ikan yang banyak, biar tinggian dikit!" kamu bilang begitu sambil menyerahkan buku. Jujur, aku sakit hati, memangnya kenapa kalau aku pendek? Tapi entah kenapa, sejak hari itu, kehadiranmu terasa lebih spesial._

_Hmm ... surat ini tidak hanya menceritakan pertemuan pertama kita, tetapi juga bagaimana perasaanku selama ini padamu._

_AKU CINTA KAMU ... !_

_Childish banget ya? Mungkin kamu tertawa membacanya, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan, mungkin sejak hari pertama kita bertemu. Rasanya hidupku jauh lebih berwarna setelah kita bertemu. Aku tidak bisa bohong bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak hari itu._

_Jika teman-temanku yang lain bisa dengan mudah menyatakan cintanya pada laki-laki seumuranmu, aku tidak bisa. Entah malu, jaim, gengsi tinggi atau apapun namanya, aku tidak bisa mengucapkan tiga kata itu di depanmu._

_Chanyeolli ... Aku tidak berharap apapun setelah kamu membaca surat ini. Aku juga tidak meminta balasan apapun. Cukuplah kamu tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Maaf jika surat ini pada akhirnya mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin melegakan perasaanku, agar tidak ada lagi bola besar yang terasa sesak dan meronta ingin dikeluarkan dari dalam dadaku._

_Maaf atas ketidakberanianku selama ini. Jangan tanya kenapa, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa sukaku dengan ucapan. Semoga surat ini bisa menyampaikan dalamnya perasaanku padamu._

_Yang selalu bahagia melihat senyummu,_

_Kim Jongdae_

Mata Chanyeol membulat, mulutnya menganga dan tangannya bergetar, saat dia selesai membaca surat itu. Dia benar – benar tidak menyangka kalau ternyata selama ini Chen menyukainya. Ya ampun, seandainya dia tahu ini daridulu, mungkin sekarang dia sudah berpacaran dengan Chen, tapi ya lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. Oleh karena itu, dia mutusin nanti sepulang sekolah dia bakal nembak Chen.

" Yeolli ... elu lihat amplop merah mu – " ucapan Chen terhenti, matanya membulat karena kaget, bagaimana tidak kaget ketika melihat Chanyeol memegang surat cintanya. Chen yang baru menyadari kalau suratnya terjatuh di tempat dia dan Chanyeol bertabrakan tadi, langsung berlari sekuat tenaga, karena dia tidak mau ada seorangpun yang menemukan suratnya. Namun, hal yang paling menakutkan malah terjadi, Chanyeol namja yang namanya ada di surat itu yang menemukannya dan yang paling parahnya lagi, dia membacanya.

Chen langsung merebut surat itu dari tangan Chanyeol, wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol, tersenyum penuh arti, dia berjalan mendekati Chen.

" so ... apa itu benar ? elu cinta ma gue " bisik Chanyeol.

Wajah Chen semakin memerah mendengar bisikan Chanyeol, ingin rasanya dia nyebur sumur karena malu. Jantungnya pun sudah ingin meledak rasanya.

Chen mengangguk, " n ... ne, gue ci ..cinta ma elu, mian gue tahu gue nggak pantes sama elu, secara elu itu kan idola sedangkan gue hanya namja bego yang bisa – bisanya jatuh cinta ma elu " Chen menundukkan kepalanya, dia benar – benar takut saat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chen, diangkatnya kepala Chen sehingga dia bisa menatap mata Chen, " udah ngomongnya ? sekarang biar gue yang ngomong, kata siapa elu kagak pantes jatuh cinta ma gue, semua orang punya hak untuk jatuh cinta tau ... terus kalau elu namja bego, berarti gue lebih bego donk karena gue jatuh cinta ma elu ".

" mwo ? ja ... jadi elu – "

" udah jangan banyak omong, sekarang elu jawab pertanyaan gue, elu mau nggak jadi pacar gue ? " potong Chanyeol.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chen langsung mengangguk, tanda ia menerima Chanyeol sebagai pacarnya.

" akhirnya ... ! rencananya sih pulang sekolah ntar gue baru nembak elu, tapi ternyata malah sekarang, tapi ngga apa – apa lah lebih cepat kan lebih baik, dan yang terpenting gue nggak perlu natap elu dari jauh lagi " ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik Chen dalam dekapannya.

" eh ? menatap dari jauh maksudnya ? " tanya Chen bingung.

" hahaha ... udah lupain aja, yang penting sekarang elu sekarang milik gue, dan gue milik elu " Chanyeol mengelus rambut Chen lembut.

Namun, sayang lovey – dovey antara Chanyeol dan Chen terhenti karena sebuah teriakan membahana, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Baekhyun.

" PARK DO BI ... ! SINI ELU ... ! GUE BAKAL BEJEK – BEJEK ELU ... KARENA SEENAKNYA NGATAIN MULUT GUE KAYAK EMBER BOCOR ... ! "

" mampus gue ... ! Chen beb, gue pergi dulu ya ? ada emak – emak rempong lagi ngejar gue, sampai ketemu pulang sekolah nanti ... muaaah " ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan flying kiss pada Chen.

Sedangkan Chen yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu ditatapnya surat merah muda yang dipegangnya, Chen tersenyum lalu mengecup lembaran kertas itu karena tanpa kertas itu, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

**END**

* * *

******ficlet kedua dengan cast ChanChen :p  
gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**


	3. (LaySoo) Little Surprise

**Tittle : Little Surprise  
**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing , Do Kyungsoo  
**

**Genre : romance, boy x boy  
**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

_**warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal** ._._

-LaySoo-

ooo

ooo

ooo

Sudah 2 jam hujan turun dengan derasnya di kawasan Seoul, membuat semua orang malas untuk keluar rumah. Mereka lebih memilih tidur di balik selimut hangat atau menikmati secangkir coklat panas. Namun, kedua kegiatan itu tidak dilakukan oleh seorang namja manis bermata bulat. Saat ini dia sedang memandangi hujan yang turun dengan derasnya dari balik jendela. Sesekali dia menghela napas panjang melepas beban yang ada di dada.

" Yixing hyung, jeongmal bogoshippo, kira – kira sekarang hyung ada dimana ? apakah hyung baik – baik saja ? " ujar namja manis itu lirih, rupanya dia sedang merindukan seseorang. Merindukan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, merindukan seseorang yang saat ini telah menjadi bagian hidupnya.

Namja manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja rias yang berada di kamarnya. Tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah figura foto. Dipandanginya, foto dirinya dan seorang namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum manis, namja tampan itu memeluknya dari belakang, mesra sekali. Rupanya foto itu diambil saat hari pernikahan mereka. Di pojok foto itu terdapat tulisan " Zhang Yixing & Do (Zhang) Kyungsoo ". Kyungsoo – nama namja manis itu – mengelus foto tersebut, tidak terasa air matanya mulai mengalir, dia benar – benar merindukan suaminya, rasa rindu yang sangat menumpuk karena dia harus memendam rindu selama 1 tahun.

" huks ... pulanglah hyung, aku benar – benar butuh dirimu, sendirian itu tidak enak, sendirian itu menakutkan hyung ... huks " isak Kyungsoo sambil mendekap foto itu.

Zhang Yixing adalah seorang nahkoda kapal pesiar yang otomatis dia akan selalu berpergian ke seluruh dunia. Karena pekerjaannya juga, dia harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di rumah, dan itu tidak tanggung – tanggung lamanya bisa sampai 1 tahun. Bahkan, Yixing harus rela malam pertamanya di renggut oleh pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dengan ini semua, karena Yixing bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya jadi sebagai istri yang baik, dia hanya bisa menunggu sambil berdo'a agar suaminya bisa kembali dengan selamat.

Telepon, sms, email, adalah penghubung antara Kyungsoo dan Yixing, kalau Yixing ada waktu dia akan menelepon Kyungsoo memberinya semangat dan ucapan cinta agar Kyungsoo bertahan. Tapi bila Yixing sedang sibuk atau sinyalnya jelek, maka Yixing hanya mengiriminya sms, namun itu semua tidak cukup bagi Kyungsoo karena yang Kyungsoo inginkan itu adalah kehadiran Yixing yang memeluk dirinya dan memberikan kenyamanan.

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong ..._

Suara merdu personil BB N SYNC terdengar dan itu menandakan ada pesan masuk di ponsel Kyungsoo. Dengan segera, Kyungsoo meletakkan figura ke atas meja rias dan menghapus air matanya, _"mungkin itu sms dari Yixing hyung "._

Ternyata benar dugaannya, sms itu dari suami tercintanya, suami yang dirindukannya setengah mati.

_From : My XingXing_

_Hai baby Kyung ... kau sedang apa heum ? pasti memikirkanku ya ? kau sudah makan ? ingat kau jangan sampai telat makan ya, kau kan punya penyakit maag._

_Oh ya, mian ne aku hanya bisa menulis pesan ini soalnya sinyal di Kepulauan Canary lagi jelek banget jadi aku tidak bisa meneleponmu._

_Baby Kyung ... aku tahu ini semua pasti berat kau jalani, kau harus hidup sendiri tanpa aku di sampingmu, tapi aku yakin kau bisa, kau adalah namja yang kuat dan tegar. Aku percaya kau bisa bertahan._

_Mian, hanya ini yang bisa aku ucapkan karena aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian. Mian karena aku tidak bisa memelukmu, mian karena aku tidak bisa menghiburmu di saat kau sedih, jeongmal mianhae._

_Baby Kyung ... aku sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanmu, tunggulah... sebentar lagi aku pasti akan pulang. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan menangis karena aku tidak suka melihat mata indahmu mengeluarkan air mata :). Sarangaheyo Do (Zhang) Kyungsoo ..._

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca pesan Yixing, setidaknya sms dari Yixing membuat hatinya sedikit senang. Ya ... dia harus bertahan sedikit lagi demi suaminya yang sedang banting tulang di sana.

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di kasur, diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dia memutuskan untuk tidur, tidak lupa dia berdo'a agar Tuhan menjaga dirinya dan suaminya, dan dia juga berharap bisa bertemu suaminya di alam mimpi.

Namun, dibalik semua itu Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kejutan yang dipersiapkan oleh Yixing. Sebenarnya, saat Yixing mengirim sms itu, dia sudah berada di Seoul. Akhirnya dia pulang dan akan memberikan Kyungsoo kejutan kecil.

Saat ini, Yixing tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya, senyumnya terus merekah di bibirnya.

" baby Kyung ... i'm home " lirih Yixing.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Yixing memasuki rumahnya. Dan yang ia dapati rumahnya gelap menandakan kalau Kyungsoo sudah terlelap. Dengan langkah perlahan, dia memasuki kamarnya, untungnya Kyungsoo punya kebiasaan kalau tidur tidak mengunci pintu, kebiasaan yang ceroboh memang -_-

Meskipun cahaya di kamarnya remang – remang, Yixing dapat melihat, Kyungsoo tengah tertidur di balik selimut hangatnya. Yixing pun berjalan mendekati kasur Kyungsoo lalu diapun naik ke tempat tidur. Dipandanginya wajah istrinya itu, wajah Kyungsoo saat tertidur benar – benar menggemaskan. Tangannya pun terulur untuk membelai wajah Kyungsoo.

" baby Kyung ... " panggil Yixing.

Kyungsoo mengeliat karena dirasanya ada yang membelai wajahnya dan memanggil namanya, dibukanya matanya dan ia melihat wajah suaminya di depan matanya.

" ah ... Yixing hyung, ternyata kau, aku kira siapa ... " ujar Kyungsoo lempeng (?).

" eh ? " Yixing heran kenapa reaksi Kyungsoo biasa saja, kenapa dia tidak kaget dengan kedatangannya. Apa Kyungsoo sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya tadi ia berbohong ?.

Bahkan saat ini, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kembali dan memunggungi Yixing, dan ini tentu saja membuat Yixing terperangah tidak percaya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ...

" OMOOOO ... ! YIXING HYUNG ... ! KAPAN HYUNG DATANG ? HUWAAA ... BOGOSHIPO, JEONGMAL BOGOSHIPO ... ! " teriak Kyungsoo heboh sambil memeluk Yixing.

Yixing terkekeh, ternyata otak istrinya baru nyambung makanya dia lambat merespon kedatangan Yixing.

" nado baby Kyung, ahh ... lama sekali tidak memelukmu seperti ini " Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

" bukankah tadi hyung bilang kalau ada di Kepulauan Canary, kenapa sekarang bisa ada disini ? "

" hmm ... aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan kecil untukmu, dan aku harap kau menyukai kejutan ini " Yixing mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "ne hyung , aku menyukainya ... sangat menyukainya, aku ... aku ... huks " ah ... rupanya Kyungsoo benar – benar sangat senang sampai – sampai dia menangis.

" hei ... hei ... jangan menangis, bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tidak suka melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahmu " Yixing mengusap air mata di wajah Kyungsoo.

" huks .. aku bahagia hyung, akhirnya hyung pulang, aku benar – benar merindukanmu, rasanya berat sekali tanpamu hyung .. huks " Kyungsoo terus saja terisak.

" ssstt ... aku juga sangat merindukanmu, baby Kyung, yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah pulang dan kau tidak akan sendiri lagi " ujar Yixing lalu mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Kyungsoo, dia benar – benar merindukan istri tercintanya itu.

" ehmm , baby Kyung ... mian, selama ini aku masih belum jadi suami yang baik untukmu, namun selama aku bernafas, aku akan terus berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu, dan gomawo karena kau sudah mau bertahan demi aku. Saranghaeyo nae anae ... " Yixing memeluk Kyungsoo.

" gwenchana hyung, aku juga masih belum menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Nado saranghaeyo nae nampyeon " Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Yixing.

**END**

* * *

**********ficlet ketiga dengan cast LaySoo :p  
gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**


	4. (KrisXiu) Love Rain

**Tittle : Love Rain  
**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Wu Yifan & Kim Minseok  
**

**Genre : romance, boy x boy  
**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

nih cerita gue ambil dari salah satu adegan Drama Korea "LOVE RAIN" tapi dengan perubahan sedikit '3'

_**warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal** ._._

-FanSeok-

ooo

ooo

ooo

Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, sudah 1 jam lebih dia menunggu hujan reda. Padahal dia ingin segera pulang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya akibat banyaknya mata kuliah yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Namun, belum sempat ia menginjakkan kakinya ke luar kampus tiba – tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ia juga sempat merutuki dirinya yang lupa bawa payung dan merutuki Kyuhyun songsaenim yang dengan teganya memberikan tugas tambahan pada Yifan sehingga dia pulang lebih lama dari biasanya.

Untuk saat ini yang Yifan lakukan adalah duduk berpangku tangan sambil melihat derasnya hujan melalui jendela kelasnya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menerobos hujan dan basah – basahan, namun mengingat di tasnya banyak terdapat paper dan tugas dari dosennya maka niat untuk menerobos hujan dia urungkan karena dia masih ingin melanjutkan kuliah untuk mewujudkan cita – citanya.

Sekali lagi, Yifan menghela napas panjangnya. Dia benar – benar bosan sekarang, seluruh teman – temannya sudah pulang, bahkan Chanyeol sahabatnya, dengan tega meninggalkan dia dan pulang terlebih dahulu. Namun, secara tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok cantik di luar jendela yang sepertinya bernasib sama seperti dia. Yifan membulatkan matanya, lalu tanpa pikir panjang dia pun berlari keluar kelas.

Dengan terengah – engah, dia mendekati sosok cantik itu, namun otaknya menemukan cara lain yang lebih efektif untuk mengajak sosok cantik bicara. Lagi – lagi, dia berlari sekuat tenaga, mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

" hosh ... kau punya payung ? " tanya Yifan pada seseorang yang ditemuinya di lorong kampus.

" tidak ... "

Namun Yifan tidak menyerah, dia terus berlari dan menanyai setiap mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang lewat, apakah mereka mempunyai payung. Dan jawabannya selalu sama, yaitu tidak punya.

Tenaga Yifan sudah hampir habis namun dia belum menemukan seorang pun yang membawa payung. Di tengah keputus-asaannya dia melihat Kim ahjussi sedang membawa payung, senyumnya langsung sumringah, dengan setengah berlari dia menghampiri Kim ahjussi.

" annyeong ahjussi, bolehkah saya meminjam payungnya ? nanti bila sudah selesai saya akan langsung mengembalikannya pada ahjussi " ujar Yifan ramah.

Kim ahjussi melihat Yifan sejenak, lalu disunggingkan senyumnya " boleh ... pakai saja " Kim ahjussi menyerahkan payungnya pada Yifan.

" ah ... ghamshamnida ahjussi, jeongmal ghamsahamnida " Yifan membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari untuk menemui sosok cantik tadi.

Yifan tersenyum manis saat mengetahui bahwa sosok cantik itu masih disana. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia berterima kasih pada hujan karena tanpanya mungkin dia tidak akan bertemu sosok cantik itu, sosok cantik yang merupakan pujaan hatinya semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" Minseok ... ! " panggil Yifan.

Sosok cantik itu menoleh, dan dia pun tersenyum mendapati Yifan yang tengah menghampirinya. Sosok cantik yang mempunyai nama Minseok, lebih tepatnya Kim Minseok.

" Yifan ... ! kenapa belum pulang ? " tanya Minseok.

" menunggu hujan reda, dan sepertinya kau juga sama denganku ".

" sepertinya begitu " ujar Minseok sambil terkekeh pelan. Untuk sejenak, Yifan terpesona dengan wajah Miseok saat tertawa, sangat cantik.

" uhmm ... mau pulang denganku ? kebetulan aku punya payung " tawar Yifan.

" eh ? apa itu tidak merepotkanmu, rumah kita kan tidak searah " ujar Minseok tidak enak.

" gwenchana, aku tidak keberatan kok dengan hal itu " ujar Yifan sambil membuka payungnya.

Saat payungnya terbuka, Yifan hanya bisa cenggo karena ternyata payungnya sangat kecil hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Minseok yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

" yaa ... payungmu kecil sekali, memangnya muat untuk kita berdua ? " tanya Minseok.

Yifan tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, " daripada tidak ada sama sekali kan ? " ujar Yifan lalu menarik Minseok mendekat ke arahnya.

Karena payungnya kecil, Yifan pun terpaksa harus merangkul pundak Minseok agar mereka tidak terkena hujan. Jantung Yifan rasanya sudah mau meledak, karena ini pertama kalinya dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Minseok. Perjalanan pulang hari ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan bagi Yifan.

" uhmm ... bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini ? " tanya Minseok memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

" sangat melelahkan, apalagi di jam terakhir Kyuhyun songsaenim memberikan aku tugas tambahan, kau sendiri bagaimana ? apakah kuliah di jurusan kesehatan menyenangkan ? " Yifan balik bertanya.

" sangat menyenangkan, meskipun beberapa dosennya sedikit menyebalkan ".

Yifan hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Minseok. Sejurus kemudian, Yifan melihat sebuah mobil berjalan ke arah mereka, dan tepat disamping mereka ada genangan air. Secepat kilat, Yifan menukar posisi antara dirinya dan Minseok, lalu memeluk Minseok melindunginya dari cipratan air. Alhasil, Yifan basah kuyup sekarang, dan nanti dia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengeringkan paper dan tugas – tugasnya.

Minseok membulatkan matanya, dia kaget karena Yifan yang tiba – tiba saja melindungi dirinya. Rona merah tampak menjalari pipi putihnya karena saat ini wajah Yifan dan wajahnya berdekatan.

" gwenchanayo ? " tanya Yifan dan Minseok bersamaan, rupanya mereka sama – sama khawatir dengan keadaan masing – masing.

" uhhm ... pegang ini " bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, Yifan malah menyerahkan payungnya pada Minseok.

Dengan rasa bingung Minseok mengambil payung itu.

" aku lupa, ada barang yang tertinggal di kampus, aku akan mengambilnya dulu " ujar Yifan lalu berlari meninggalkan Minseok, bukan apa – apa dia merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat keras gara – gara insiden pelukan tadi.

" Yifan ... ! tunggu ... ! " panggil Minseok mendekati Yifan, " kapan aku harus mengembalikan payung ini padamu ? "

Yifan melihat payung itu, " ahh ini ... " Yifan tampak berpikir, " apakah hari minggu kau ada acara ? ".

" eh ? " bingung Minseok.

Yifan semakin gugup melihat kebingungan Minseok, " uhmm ... film itu – " Yifan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mendadak gugup.

" film ? " Minseok semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Yifan.

" i ..iya, begini ... kalau hari minggu nanti kau tidak ada acara, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan – jalan lalu menonton film, bagaimana ? " akhirnya apa yang ingin diucapkan Yifan keluar juga.

Rona merah di wajah Minseok semakin kelihatan, ah Minseok blushing gara – gara diajak jalan oleh Yifan. Oh bolehkah hal ini disebut kencan ?

" ne ... kebetulan hari minggu aku tidak ada acara " jawab Minseok.

Yifan tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Minseok, akhirnya mimpi untuk jalan berdua dengan Minseok jadi kenyataan. " ahh baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu hari minggu nanti ... uhm, aku pergi dulu ne ? " Yifan membungkukkan badannya lalu berlari menembus hujan.

" ohh iya ... ! masalah payung itu terserah kau mau mengembalikan kapan, ambil saja juga tidak apa – apa kok ... ! " teriak Yifan. Sedangkan Minseok hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Yifan berlari sambil melompat – lompat, rupanya dia benar – benar senang karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia berhasil mengajak Minseok jalan. Saking senangnya, dia lupa bahwa payung itu bukan miliknya melainkan milik Kim ahjussi, tukang kebun di kampusnya.

**END**

* * *

**************ficlet keempat dengan cast FanSeok :p  
gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**


	5. (KaiXiu) Miracle of Love

Tittle : Miracle of Love

Author : Chochoberry

Cast : Kim Jongin , Kim Minseok , & other

Genre : romance, boy x boy

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal__ ._._

-JongSeok-

ooo

ooo

ooo

Minseok membuka jendela di sebuah kamar rumah sakit, agar matahari pagi bisa masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya, dia berjalan ke arah ranjang yang ada di kamar itu, lalu dielusnya wajah seorang namja tampan yang sedang tertidur atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dibilang koma.

" selamat pagi, Kim Jongin ... bagaimana tidurmu semalam ? nyenyak kah ? apakah kau memimpikan diriku ? " tanya Minseok sambil terus mengusap pipi namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu.

" ... "

Tentu saja, tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kardiograf atau alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat kekasihnya terbaring lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. Bulir – bulir bening mulai mengalir dari mata indahnya, Minseok sangat merindukan Jongin. Rindu pelukannya, senyumannya, sentuhannya, suaranya, merindukan semua hal tentang Jongin. Entah sampai kapan, dia harus menunggu seperti ini, menunggu seseorang yang dicintainya bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sudah 2,5 tahun Jongin koma, dia begini gara – gara menghindari seorang anak kecil yang hendak menyeberang. Saat itu, Jongin sedang terburu – buru karena pagi itu dia akan sidang skripsi, dan dia tidak mau datang terlambat pada saat penting seperti ini. Namun, saking terburu – burunya dia tidak melihat jika lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukkan warna merah. Dan peristiwa naas itu terjadi, ada seorang anak kecil yang ingin menyeberang, Jongin berniat menghindarinya jadi dia langsung membanting setir sepeda motornya ke arah kanan, sialnya dari arah depan, ada sebuah truk yang sepertinya siap untuk menghantam dirinya. Tanpa ampun lagi, Truk itu menghantam Jongin dan sepeda motornya, Jongin terlempar sejauh 10 meter, dengan telak kepalanya membentur aspal dengan keras. Untung saja, Jongin memakai helm, coba kalau tidak mungkin dia akan langsung mati di tempat.

Jongin memang tidak mati, namun akibat benturan keras pada kepalanya, Jongin mengalami cidera otak yang parah, membuatnya koma selama 2,5 tahun. Sebenarnya dokter sudah angkat tangan untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Jongin, karena percuma sel – sel otak Jongin sudah banyak yang rusak. Namun, Minseok dengan gigihnya meyakinkan dokter bahwa suatu saat Jongin pasti sadar, hanya saja Minseok tidak tahu kapan waktu itu akan datang.

Minseok menghela napas panjang sesekali menghapus air matanya, selama 2,5 tahun, dia merawat Jongin dengan sepenuh hati. Untung saja, dia sudah lulus kuliah, hanya tinggal mencari pekerjaan yang tepat untuknya, namun dia sudah berjanji, dia tidak akan mencari pekerjaan selama Jongin masih belum sadar. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jongin. Dia tidak peduli dengan cemoohan orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah namja bodoh yang dengan setia dan telaten merawat Jongin. Minseok mencintai Jongin melebihi dirinya sendiri. Cinta lah yang membuat Minseok bertahan. Cinta pula yang meyakinkan Minseok bahwa Jongin pasti akan bangun dan memeluk dirinya.

" Minseokki ... " panggil Ny. Kim–eomma Jongin–lirih.

" ah ... ne ahjumma " Rupanya Minseok terlalu asyik melamun, sehingga dia tidak menyadari kedatangan , dengan segera Minseok menghapus air matanya lalu menghampiri .

Ny. Kim tersenyum melihat Minseok, dielusnya wajah Minseok, wajah yang berhasil membuat anaknya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. " begini ... ada sesuatu yang ingin ahjumma bicarakan padamu " entah mengapa, Minseok merasakan ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

" membicarakan soal apa ahjumma ? " tanya Minseok.

Ny. Kim menarik pelan tangan Minseok untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Jongin. Ditatapnya Minseok dengan tatapan sedih, bahkan kini bulir bening telah mengalir dari mata Ny. Kim. Tentu saja, hal ini membuat Minseok kaget. " ahjumma ... gwenchanayo ? " ucap Minseok sambil mengambil sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada Ny. Kim.

Ny. Kim menerima sapu tangan dari Minseok. " Minseokki, kau adalah namja baik, Jongin beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan dirimu " . Minseok diam saja, dia menatap Ny. Kim, jujur dia bingung kenapa tiba – tiba Ny. Kim berbicara seperti ini.

" gomawo kau sudah mau merawat Jongin selama ini, gomawo kau sudah mau mencintai Jongin sepenuh hatimu, gomawo kau tidak berpaling ke namja lain setelah Jongin mengalami kecelakaan, dan mian kalau Jongin mempunyai salah padamu. Ahjumma berharap, kau bisa menemukan namja yang lebih baik dari Jongin " lanjut Ny. Kim sambil menitikkan air matanya.

Minseok benar – benar tidak mengerti, ada apa sebenarnya ini. Omongan Ny. Kim benar – benar aneh. " maksud ahjumma apa ? ".

" Minseok, kau benar – benar mencintai Jongin kan ? kau ingin melihat Jongin bahagia kan ? "

Minseok hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ny. Kim.

" kalau begitu lepaskan Jongin, carilah namja lain yang lebih baik dari Jongin, karena ... karena ... ahjumma sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan euthanasia pada Jongin " ucap Ny. Kim sambil menutup wajahnya, menahan isakan yang keluar.

Mata Minseok membulat mendengar ucapan Ny. Kim. " mwo ?! euthanasia ?! kenapa ahjumma melakukan itu ? Jongin pasti sadar " ujar Minseok kaget.

" tapi kapan ? sudah 2,5 tahun Jongin terbaring koma, dokter pun sudah bilang bahwa Jongin tidak punya harapan hidup. Uang ahjumma juga sudah habis untuk membiayai perawatan Jongin, lagipula ahjumma tidak tega melihat Jongin harus ditempeli alat – alat aneh seperti itu, ini jalan satu – satunya agar Jongin bisa hidup dengan tenang ".

" apa ahjumma bilang ? apakah ahjumma tidak tahu, itu sama saja ahjumma membunuh Jongin, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menyetujui Jongin melakukan euthanasia " mata Minseok berkaca – kaca, dia tidak menyangka Ny. Kim akan menyerah.

" mian Minseokki, ahjumma sudah menandatangani surat persetujuan untuk melakukan euthanasia pada Jongin, jeongmal mianhae " Ny. Kim hendak memeluk Minseok, namun Minseok menjauh.

" andwee ... ! aku tidak akan mengizinkan hal itu ... andwee ... ! " Minseok menghampiri Jongin lalu memegang tangannya erat.

Ny. Kim sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan ini tapi ini demi kebaikan semua, dia juga tidak tega melihat Minseok yang harus bersusah payah merawat Jongin. Ny. Kim hendak menghampiri Minseok, namun tiba – tiba dokter dan suster memasuki ruangan itu.

" permisi, maaf menganggu, kami akan melakukan proses euthanasia pada saudara Jongin " ujar dokter yang bername tag Choi Jinhyuk.

Ny. Kim hanya mengangguk lemah, air mata sudah mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya, dia harus siap dengan semua ini, siap kehilangan anak semata wayangnya, _"yeobo, Jongin akan segera menemuimu, tolong jaga dia baik – baik " _ujar Ny. Kim dalam hati.

Sedangkan Minseok hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dengan semua ini, dia pun mulai terisak, " huks ... andwee ... ! kalian tidak boleh melakukan ini pada Jongin ... huks " Minseok mengenggam erat tangan Jongin.

" mian, tapi ini harus dilakukan, Ny. Kim sudah menyetujui hal ini. Sekarang, bisakah kau lepaskan genggamanmu pada Jongin ? " pinta dokter Jinhyuk.

" ani ... huks, aku tidak akan melepaskan tangan Jongin, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepaskan Jongin ... ! " teriak Minseok dalam isakannya.

" Minseokki ... ahjumma mohon, jangan begini nak .. relakan Jongin, lepaskan genggamanmu pada Jongin " Ny. Kim berusaha membujuk Minseok.

Namun Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tetap bersikukuh memegang tangan Jongin, membuat semua yang di ruangan itu menghela napas panjang.

Dokter Jinhyuk pun membisikkan sesuatu pada para perawat. Para perawat pun mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang dikatakan dokter Jinhyuk.

" mian, kalau begini terpaksa kami akan melakukan sedikit kekerasan " setelah berucap demikian, para perawat pun menarik Minseok, agar menjauhi Jongin.

" apa yang kalian lakukan ?! lepaskan aku ... ! " Minseok berusaha menghalau para perawat dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap memegan tangan Jongin.

Terjadilah adu tarik antara perawat dengan Minseok. 3 orang perawat terus saja berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Minseok pada Jongin. Ny. Kim hanya bisa memandang nanar semua ini.

" _Jongin, bantulah aku, bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu menolongku di saat aku sedang kesulitan ... sekarang tepatilah janjimu, jebal ... ! Jongin ... saranghaeyo " _ujar Minseok dalam hati, kekuatannya melemah, genggaman tangannya tidak sekuat tadi. Air mata Minseok benar – benar mengalir deras sekarang, dia tidak mau kehilangan Jongin dengan cara seperti ini.

Grep ... tiba – tiba saja Jongin membalas genggaman Minseok. Membuat semua penghuni ruangan itu mematung kaget. Dokter Jinhyuk dan perawatnya saling berpandangan, mereka pun melepaskan Minseok.

" Jo ... Jongin, kau bangun ? " ujar Minseok sambil memandang wajah Jongin.

" Mi ... Mi ...Minseok .. hyung " panggil Jongin sangat lirih namun bisa terdengar oleh Minseok.

" omoooo ... ! Jongin kau sadar ... ! Dokter, ahjumma ... Jongin sadar ... ! "

Dokter pun menghampiri Jongin, lalu melihat ke arah Ny. Kim dan Minseok, " bisakah kalian keluar sebentar, aku ingin memeriksa keadaan Jongin " suruh dokter Jinhyuk.

Dengan tidak rela, Minseok menyetujui suruhan dokter Jinhyuk, dilepasnya genggaman Jongin secara perlahan. Ny. Kim pun merangkul bahu Minseok dan menuntunnya keluar.

" Minseokki ... sekarang ahjumma percaya bahwa kekuatan cinta itu memang ada, berkat cintamu yang begitu besar pada Jongin, dia pun berhasil bangun dari tidur panjangnya " ujar Ny. Kim sambil memeluk Minseok.

Minseok hanya tersenyum, dia pun memeluk Ny. Kim dengan erat. Akhirnya, setelah 2,5 tahun, namja yang dirindukannya telah bangun.

Tak lama kemudian, Dokter Jinhyuk berserta perawatnya keluar, sang dokter pun tersenyum kepada Ny. Kim dan Minseok.

" Jongin sudah sepenuhnya sadar, ini benar – benar keajaiban Tuhan, jarang sekali ada kejadian seperti ini, ini berkatmu Minseok " dokter Jinhyuk menepuk pundak Minseok, " sekarang kalian boleh menemui Jongin " lanjut sang Dokter sebelum berpamitan pada Ny. Kim dan Minseok.

" nah Minseok, kau duluan yang menemui Jongin, ahjumma tahu kau sangat merindukan Jongin " Ny. Kim mengelus rambut Minseok.

" ne ahjumma ... ghamsahamida " ujar Minseok lalu masuk kedalam ruangan Jongin.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Minseok membuka kamar Jongin. Dihembuskan nafasnya kuat – kuat, entah mengapa dia sangat nervous saat ini.

" Minseok hyung ... "

Suara ini, akhirnya bisa Minseok dengar kembali setelah 2,5 tahun. " Jo ... Jongin " rasa senang membuncah di hati Minseok, sampai – sampai ia menangis.

Minseok duduk disamping Jongin. Tangan Jongin pun terangkat, menghapus air mata di wajah Minseok " jangan menangis hyung ... aku kembali untukmu ".

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Minseok malah semakin terisak, dipegangnya tangan Jongin yang berada di wajahnya. Oh ... dia benar – benar meridukan sentuhan dari tangan besar ini.

" aku sangat merindukanmu, tak tahukah kau, aku tersiksa dengan rasa rindu selama 2,5 tahun ".

" aku juga merindukanmu hyung, mian karena selama ini aku membuat – " ucapan Jongin terhenti karena Minseok mengecup bibirnya.

" kau tidak perlu minta maaf, yang penting sekarang kau sudah kembali padaku ... saranghaeyo nae Jongin " ujar Minseok setelah mepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Jongin tersenyum, " nado sarangahaeyo Minseok hyung " dan sejurus kemudian, dapat Minseok lihat senyuman manis Jongin berubah menjadi simrk, dan tentu saja ini bukan pertanda bagus.

" Minseok hyung, nanti setelah aku sembuh, hyung tidak perlu mengjakku jalan – jalan, kita habiskan waktu berdua di kamar saja dan melakukan hal menyenangkan " ujar Jongin lalu tersenyum mesum.

" heh ? " Minseok hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget, padahal dia berharap sifat pervert Jongin bisa hilang saat dia koma, tapi ternyata tidak. Rupanya sifat pervert itu sudah mendarah daging pada Jongin dan mungkin tidak bisa hilang untuk selama – lamanya.

END

ficlet kelima dengan cast TaoLay, ficlet kedua dan seterusnya lihat saja nanti :p**  
**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'


	6. (KrisBaek) My Little Vampire

**Tittle : My Little Vampire**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan , Byun Baekhyun , & other**

**Genre : romance, boy x boy, fantasy**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal__ .__**

**_ini ficlet berdasarkan komik yang berjudul Rose & Bullet karya Kayoru_**

_-KrisBaek-_

_ooo_

_ooo_

_ooo_

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri keramaian kota Seoul. Sore begini, jalanan kota Seoul sangat ramai. Anak – anak, remaja, dewasa, bahkan orang tua semuanya ada. Rupanya mereka sehati dengan Baekhyun, jalan – jalan di sore hari memang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun terus berjalan, dan dia pun melewati sebuah mobil berhenti lalu menoleh kearah mobil ambulan itu. Oh … rupanya ada acara donor darah, dia pun memandangi mobil ambulan itu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, tiba – tiba saja sebuah keinginan yang tidak masuk akal menyergap pikirannya.

Sayup – sayup dia mendengar dua orang yeoja yang sedang berbicara.

" eh … kau tidak mau ikut donor darah ? "

" tidak mau ah … aku takut "

" eh, ngomong – ngomong katanya 2 tahun yang lalu ada seorang namja meninggal gara – gara digigit vampir "

" iya, aku juga mendengarnya … duh, ternyata vampire itu ada ya ? mengerikan sekali "

Deg … jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang saat mendengar kata – tiba saja di otaknya muncul kejadian 2 tahun lalu, kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak mau ia ingat lagi karena kejadian itu benar – benar merubah hidupnya kearah yang membingungkan, Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah hidupnya berubah kearah yang lebih baik atau lebih buruk.

" Baekhyun … ! kenapa berhenti ? " tanya seorang namja tampan sambil memandang Baekhyun cemas. Rupanya Baekhyun tidak jalan sendirian melainkan berdua dengan seorang namja tampan yang tingginya di atas rata – rata.

" ahh … ! Kris hyung, kau mengagetkan aku saja … " ujar Baekhyun sedikit kaget, " tidak ada apa – apa kok hyung ".

Namja yang dipanggil Kris itu tersenyum, " aku tahu, kau mencium aroma darah dari mobil ambulan itukan ? ".

" eh ? O_O darimana hyung tahu ?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget, karena ia tidak menyangka Kris mengetahui apa yang ada dipikirannya.

" hei … kita sudah tinggal bersama selama 2 tahun, tentu saja aku tahu semua tentang dirimu " Kris menatap mata Baekhyun dalam, " aku tahu, kau haus, tahan sebentar ya ? nanti di rumah kau bisa minum sepuas hatimu " Kris menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menjauh dari mobil ambulan itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan rona merah menjalar di wajahnya." Kris hyung, apakah kau berjanji akan selalu ada disisiku ? meskipun faktanya aku adalah seorang vampir ? ".

" kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu, tentu saja aku akan selalu disisimu karena aku mencintaimu apapun keadaan dirimu " ujar Kris sambil terus berjalan dengan tangan yang mengenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Lagi – lagi Kris berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, Kris dan Baekhyun pun tiba di rumah , mereka tinggal serumah selama hampir 2 tahun.

" Kris hyung … aku … darah … haus … darah " ujar Baekhyun lirih, tubuhnya limbung untung saja Kris dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun sehingga tidak jatuh kelantai. Rupanya, Baekhyun benar – benar haus akan darah.

" aigoo … ! Baekhyun, tahan sebentar ne ?" Kris menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style dan membawanya kekamar. Dengan hati – hati, Kris meletakkan Baekhyun keatas kasur.

" ngggh … Kris hyung, haus … nghh " Baekhyun terus saja menggumam kalau ia benar – benar butuh darah, Kris yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris, dia benar – benar tidak tega melihat Baekhyunnya seperti ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kris pun membuka bajunya, lalu ia membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk. Ia pun memeluk Baekhyun erat, " sekarang kau bisa minum darahku, Baekhyun ".

Kris adalah sumber kehidupan bagi Baekhyun, karena selama 2 tahun ini Baekhyun dapat bertahan hidup karena minum darah Kris. Kris tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk mencari mangsa di luar sana karena itu dapat membahayakan dirinya, sekaligus dia tidak mau ada korban lagi akibat ulah Baekhyun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang vampir, mereka berdua benar – benar menyimpan rahasia itu baik – baik selama 2 tahun.

Tubuh Kris memang dirancang untuk menjadi " makanan " Baekhyun, jadi Kris tidak akan berubah menjadi vampir meskipun Baekhyun menggigitnya.

" ngghh ... " desah Baekhyun sebelum ia menancapkan taringnya di leher Kris.

" ahh ... ! " Kris menjerit tertahan ketika taring Baekhyun menggigit lehernya, rasa sakit dan panas menjalar di sekitar leher Kris, namun sekuat tenaga Kris menahannya. Ia pun mengenggam erat baju Baekhyun menyalurkan rasa sakitnya melalui genggaman itu.

Baekhyun terus saja menghisap darah Kris, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar teriakan Kris barusan, dia benar – benar haus, jadi yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah darah, darah dan darah.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Baekhyun melepas gigitannya lalu mencium leher Kris. Dan luka akibat gigitan Baekhyun pun menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas, " hmm ... Kris hyung, mian aku minum kebanyakan lagi " Baekhyun menatap wajah Kris sedih, karena akhir – akhir ini ia selalu minum darah Kris melebihi batas.

Kris tersenyum lemah, " gwenchana ... kau tenang saja ne ? darahku ini memang untukmu jadi kau bisa meminumnya sepuas hatimu ".

" tapi – "

" tidak ada tapi – tapian, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu meskipun aku harus menyerahkan semua darahku, karena aku mencintaimu my little vampire " Kris mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang belepotan darah.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, diraupnya bibir mungil Baekhyun, membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Kris pun mendorong Baekhyun, sehingga posisi mereka saat ini adalah Kris menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

" eh ... ! " Baekhyun yang kaget langsung melepas ciuman mereka, lalu menatap Kris tidak mengerti.

" aku hanya minta ganti atas darahku yang kau minum, bukankah biasanya juga seperti ini " Kris menampilkan smirk nya yang mampu membuat Baekhyun merinding.

" a ... apa .. maksudmu hyung ? " ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun,ia hanya tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi, namun kali ini berbeda karena ciuman itu bukan ciuman lembut melainkan ciuman penuh nafsu.

**END**

* * *

**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**

**maaf review kalian nggak gue bales satu – satu, tapi gue terima kasih banget ma kalian yang udah capek – capek ngereview ff gue :3 /bow/**


	7. (KrisLu) New Papa ?

**Tittle : New Papa ?**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan , LuHan , & Baekhyun (kid)**

**Genre : romance, boy x boy, mpreg**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal__ ._._**

_-KrisLu-_

_ooo_

_ooo_

_ooo_

Sudah 1 jam lebih Kris duduk di taman ini, dan sepertinya dia masih belum mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia benar – benar menikmati waktunya di taman yang dipenuhi bunga dan anak–anak ini. Sesekali senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya, saat melihat anak–anak kecil bermain. Sangat lucu pikirnya. Di otaknya sekarang terbayang masa kecilnya yang sangat menyenangkan, saat–saat dimana dia bisa bebas berlarian kesana-kemari tanpa harus memikirkan apapun.

" Huwaaa … ! huwaaa … ! mama … huwaaaa …. ! " tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara anak kecil yang sedang menangis, membuat Kris yang lagi mengenang masa lalunya terlonjak kaget.

" Mama … huwaaa … kaki Baekki thakit mama … huwaaa … ! " tangisan itu terus saja tedengar. Kris pun mencari darimana asal suara tangis itu berasal. Dan mata Kris pun tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah terduduk sambil memegangi kakinya, sepertinya ia baru saja terjatuh.

Dengan perlahan Kris menghampiri anak kecil itu. Setelah sampai, ia pun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu. " Anak manis, kenapa menangis ? " Kris mengelus lembut rambut anak itu.

Anak itu melihat Kris dengan mata merah yang penuh dengan air mata, " Baekki jatuh, kaki Baekki thakit "

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaki anak kecil itu, dapat dilihatnya kaki anak kecil itu berdarah dan sedikit bengkak. " Tunggu sebentar ne ? ahjussi akan membelikan obat untukmu, kamu jangan kemana-mana ya ? "

Anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk imut, menambah kesan lucu padanya. Kris pun langsung melesat pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli plester, kapas, obat merah dan lollipop.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kris kembali dan ia mendapati anak itu masih duduk manis menunggu dirinya. Reflek , ia menyunggingkan senyum. Anak itu benar–benar anak yang penurut.

" Sini mana kakimu ? biar ahjussi obatin " ujar Kris sambil menuangkan obat merah di kapas

Dengan takut-takut, anak kecil itu menyerahkan kakinya, ditaruhnya kaki kecil itu di atas pangkuan Kris.

" Anak pintar, tahan sebentar ne ? ini akan sedikit perih " Kris mengoleskan kapas yang sudah ditetesi obat merah itu di luka anak kecil itu.

" Ahh … ! ahjuthi pelih .. ! " anak kecil itu menjerit kapas itu menyentuh luka di kulitnya.

" Sebentar sedikit lagi, … nah sekarang tinggal dikasih plester lukanya biar cepat sembuh " ujar Kris sambil menempelkan plester pada luka anak itu.

" Wah … gomawo ahjuthi, thekalang kaki Baekki thudah tidak thakit lagi " ujar anak itu riang.

" Sama-sama, oh iya ahjussi punya sesuatu untukmu " Kris merogoh sakunya, dan dikeluarkannya sebuah lollipop, " Taraaa … ! kamu pasti suka lollipop kan ? ".

Anak kecil itu mengambil lollipop dari tangan Kris dengan mata berbinar, " Gomawo ahjuthi, Baekki thuka lolilipop ". Dengan cekatan, anak kecil itu membuka bungkus lolipopnya lalu diemutnya. Melihat hal ini, Kris ingin sekali mencubit gemas pipi anak ini tapi diurungkan niatnya karena ia takut anak ini akan menangis.

" Hei, anak manis, apa namamu Baekki ? "

Anak kecil itu menggeleng imut, " Nama athliku Baekhyun, Baekki itu panggilan kethayangan dali mama " ujar anak kecil itu – yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun – sambil mengemut lolipopnya.

Kris mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu dimana mamamu ? mengapa ia tidak menemanimu bermain ? ".

Mendengar pertanyaan Kris, Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya sedih, ah Kris jadi menyesal menanyakan hal ini. " Mama Baekki lagi bekelja, nyali uang buat Baekki ".

Kris mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun, " Memang papamu dimana ? kenapa bukan dia saja yang mencari uang ? ".

" Baekki tidak punya papa, thetiap Baekki tanya soal papa, mama tidak mau menjawabnya ".

Kris memandang sedih anak didepannya ini, kasihan sekali Baekhyun masih kecil tapi sudah ditinggal papanya, sedangkan mamanya sibuk bekerja. Kris boleh bersyukur karena masa kecilnya sangat menyenangkan karena orang tuanya masih lengkap dan mereka sering meluangkan waktu untuk bermain dengan Kris.

"Ahjuthi, sepeltinya Baekki pelnah melihat ahjuthi di thuatu tempat deh " ujar Baekhyun sambil memandangi wajah Kris.

" Oh benarkah ? memangnya dimana ? " ujar Kris kaget, sekarang dia juga berusaha mengingat apakah sebelumnya ia pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

" Aduh … dimana ya ? Baekki lupa " Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Mungkin kamu salah orang kali, mungkin ada orang yang mirip sama ahjussi " ujar Kris sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Hmm … " Baekhyun terus saja berpikir, memutar otaknya dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan Kris, " Ahh … ! Baekki ingat thekalang, mama mempunyai foto ahjuthi di kamalnya, waktu Baekki tanya, mama menjawab kalau olang yang difoto itu adalah olang yang thepethial buat mama, dan akan menjadi papa balu buat Baekki ".

Sontak ucapan Baekhyun, membuat Kris kaget setengah mati. Padahal ia yakin, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan anak ini, masa iya dia langsung jadi papanya. " Mungkin kamu salah lihat kali, orang yang difoto itu bukan ahjussi tapi orang lain ".

" Baekki nggak thalah lihat, itu benar-benar foto ahjuthi, mama juga bilang kalau mama adalah teman kelja ahjuthi " ujar Baekhyun polos, entah dia lupa atau pura-pura lupa padahal mamanya sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun.

Kening Kris berkerut, tanda berpikir, teman kerja ? siapa dia ? seenaknya saja bilang begitu ?

" Memangnya nama mamamu siapa heum ? "

" Nama mama Baeki itu – "

" Baekki … ! " panggil seorang namja cantik sambil berlari ke arah dua orang itu.

Sontak Kris dan Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara, keduanya menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda. Baekhyun sangat senang dengan kedatangan namja cantik itu sedangkan Kris kaget setengah mati.

Baekhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan namja cantik itu, " Akhilnya mama datang juga ".

" Mian ya Baekki, mama datang terlambat lagi, tadi mama ada rapat mendadak di kantor " namja cantik itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Sepertinya namja cantik itu belum menyadari kehadiran Kris yang masih berdiri mematung.

" Mama, tadi Baekki jatuh telus kaki Baekki beldalah untung saja ada ahjuthi yang baik mau mengobatiku telus Baekki dikasih lollipop lagi, dan telnyata ahjuthi itu adalah olang yang fotonya mama pajang dikamal "

Mendengar ucapan polos Baekhyun, namja cantik itu langsung melihat ke arah orang yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan kaget. Oke, mata namja cantik itu membulat saat dia sudah menyadari siapa laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya.

" K …Kris ? "

" H …hai Luhan "

Melihat mamanya dan Kris yang sepertinya malu-malu begitu, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pergi bermain saja, " Mama, ahjuthi … ! Baekki belmain dulu ya ? da … da .. " teriak Baekhyun lalu berlari menjauhi mamanya dan Kris.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, keduanya semakin canggung. Dan suasana awkward terasa sekali. Tapi dibalik itu semua ada rasa gembira di hati Kris dan Luhan.

" Ehem … Luhan, apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar ? " tanya Kris memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Luhan memandang Kris dengan tatapan bingung, " Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun padamu ? "

"Emm … itu, kata Baekhyun – " Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, pertanda bahwa ia gugup " Aku adalah orang spesial bagimu dan aku akan menjadi papa baru untuk Baekhyun ".

Mata Luhan langsung membulat saat mendengar ucapan Kris, wajah Luhan sudah memerah karena malu. Ingin rasanya dia nyebur sumur karena saking malunya. Satu pelajaran buat Luhan, jangan menceritakan hal rahasia pada anak yang ceplas ceplos seperti Baekhyun karena rahasia itu pasti akan terbongkar.

"Oh itu … ahahahah – " Luhan tertawa garing untuk menutupi rasa malunya, " Baekhyun kan masih anak kecil jadi jangan dianggap serius ucapannya, jadi lupakan saja " sebenarnya hati Luhan sedikit tidak rela mengatakan hal ini semua, karena Luhan memang menyukai Kris dan berharap Kris mau menjadi papa baru bagi Baekhyun.

Wajah Kris langsung berubah murung, " Huft … ! padahal aku berharap apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar ".

Lagi-lagi mata Luhan membulat mendengar ucapan Kris, " Eh ? maksudnya ? " hati Luhan sedikit gembira, bolehkah ia berharap Kris akan membalas perasaannya ?

Kris menatap Luhan, " Lu … ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu – " digenggamnya tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan salah tingkah, " Sebenarnya aku menyukai ah tidak, aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Wajahmu, senyummu, tingkah lakumu, kebaikan hatimu telah mampu mengalihkan dunia seorang Wu Yi Fan sehingga membuat namja yang bernama Wu Yi Fan ini gila karena memikirkanmu setiap saat.

Luhan hanya sanggup mematung, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi lidahnya seolah kelu akibat namja di depannya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka namja yang dicintainya sejak lama mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya. Saking bahagianya, dia tidak menyadari jika mata indahnya saat ini berkaca-kaca.

" a…aku juga mencintaimu Kris, sangat mencintaimu " ujar Luhan lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kris.

Kris tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Luhan, karena ternyata dia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ditariknya Luhan kedalam pelukannya, " So ? apakah tawaran papa baru untuk Baekhyun masih berlaku ? "

Luhan mengangguk, karena memang ini keinginannya. Namja yang ia cintai menjadi papa bagi Baekhyun.

Lama mereka berpelukan, namun tidak ada yang berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan itu malahan mereka semakin memperat pelukan mereka, saling berbagi kehangatan di sore yang indah ini.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang melihat mereka sambil tersenyum, " akhilna, Baekki akan punya papa. Bethok Baekki akan memberitahukan hal ini pada teman-teman ".

**END**

* * *

**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**

**maaf review kalian nggak gue bales satu – satu, tapi gue terima kasih banget ma kalian yang udah capek – capek ngereview ff gue :3 /bow/**


	8. (ChanSoo) Lock & Key

**Tittle : Lock & Key**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol , Do Kyungsoo , & other**

**Genre : romance, boy x boy**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

_-ChanSoo-_

_ooo_

_ooo_

_ooo_

Kyungsoo terus saja berlari, tidak peduli nafasnya yang sudah terengah-engah, tidak peduli bajunya yang basah oleh keringat karena yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah datang tepat waktu ke kelasnya. Dia merutuki semua hal yang menyebabkan ia terlambat, game baru yang membuatnya tidur terlalu malam, jam alarm yang lupa ia nyalakan dan keluarganya tidak ada yang mau membangunkannya.

Yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini adalah berdoa agar Siwon Songsaenim belum masuk ke kelasnya. Karena Siwon songsaenim tidak akan memberi ampun pada siswa yang datang terlambat di jam pelajarannya.

Karena terus berlari, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika di depannya ada sebuah belokan. Dan dari belokan tersebut, muncul seorang namja yang sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Sebentar lagi akan terjadi sebuah tabrakan, berdo'a saja semoga tidak ada korban jiwa dalam tabrakan ini :3

BUUKK… ! Kyungsoo dan namja tadi bertabrakan, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk sedangkan namja itu hanya terhuyung kebelakang, mungkin ini disebabkan karena postur tubuh namja itu lebih tinggi daripada Kyungsoo yang bertubuh mungil.

"Awww … ! pantatku sakit … !" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Eh sorry sorry, aku nggak sengaja lagian kamu juga sih pake acara lari-larian segala, disini kan sekolah bukan lapangan olahraga" namja itu membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal mendengar celotehan namja itu, sepertinya hari ini hari sial baginya deh sudah terlambat ke sekolah, terus nubruk orang sampai jatuh dan membuat pantat seksinya sakit.

"Sorry, aku terburu-buru soalnya aku udah terlambat" ujar Kyungsoo sambil beranjak pergi dari hadapan namja itu, namun langkahnya terhenti karena namja itu memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei… ! lepasin tangan ku, aku udah terlambat… ! " Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman namja itu, namun ia malah mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Kyungsoo kesal, "Yaaa … ! apa-apaan sih kamu, lepasin tangan ku pabo… ! aku mau mas – " ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, sehingga mau tidak mau Kyungsoo memundurkan wajahnya. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat lekuk wajah namja itu, sangat tampan itulah kata yang muncul di otak Kyungsoo. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, rona merah mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Hmm… mata bulat, bibir tebal, dan tinggi badan yang tidak berubah daridulu, ternyata kamu tetep namja pendek bermata bulat" ujar namja itu sambil memandangi Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar ucapan namja itu, siapa dia berani-beraninya bilang namja pendek bermata bulat padanya, "Apa kamu bilang ?! namja pendek bermata bulat…! kamu siapa sih ? berani-beraninya ngejek aku, kenal aja nggak … !"

Namja itu tersenyum, "kamu nggak kenal aku, Do Kyungsoo ?"

"Eh ? kamu tau darimana namaku ? apa kita pernah bertemu ?" Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah namja itu lekat-lekat, dia yakin dia tidak pernah bertemu namja ini sebelumnya tapi entah mengapa wajahnya tidak asing baginya.

"Ya ampun … ! ternyata bener, kamu lupa ma aku ? padahal dulu kita ini kemana-mana selalu berdua lo, makan berdua, tidur berdua bahkan kita juga kalau mandi berdua, sampai-sampai orang-orang bilang kalau kita ini soulmate forever" ujar namja itu panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo speechless mendengar semua itu, dia tidak menyangka kalau ia punya hubungan dengan namja di depannya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah namja itu, otaknya masih belum bisa menemukan siapa sebenarnya namja itu.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang diam saja, membuat namja itu terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin ini bisa membantumu untuk mengingat siapa aku " ujar namja itu sambil merogoh ke dalam bajunya, memperlihatkan sebuah kalung yang berliontinkan gembok dengan huruf C di depannya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya, otaknya langsung bekerja saat ia melihat kalung itu. Ya, dia ingat siapa namja di depannya ini, namja dari masa kecilnya, namja yang juga merupakan cinta pertamanya, dan namja yang ia tunggu selama ini.

"_Hei… ! namja pendek bermata bulat … !_

"_Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Chanyeol … !"_

"_Hahaha…iya maaf-maaf, habisnya udah kebiasaan sih "_

"_Aiihh…menyebalkan .. !"_

"_Hmmm… Kyungie, ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu. Begini besok aku akan pergi ke Amerika soalnya appa dipindah tugaskan kesana"_

"_Mwo ? kenapa kau baru bilang ?"_

"_Maaf, aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih karena berpisah denganku, tapi percayalah aku pasti akan kembali untukmu"_

"_Chanyeol… kalau kau pergi, disini aku dengan siapa ? nanti tidak ada lagi yang memanggilku namja pendek bermata bulat, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu"_

"_Aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, ini aku punya hadiah untukmu jaga baik-baik sampai aku kembali ne ?"_

"_Kalung ? kenapa liontin kalungku berbentuk kunci, terus ada huruf K nya lagi ?"_

"_Kalungmu berliontin kunci dengan huruf K sedangkan punyaku berliontin gembok dengan huruf C, itu artinya hanya kuncimu yang bisa membuka gembok di hatiku. Aku menyukaimu Kyungie, aku tahu kita masih kelas 5 sekolah dasar, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu"_

"_Aku juga menyukaimu, Chanyeol "_

"_Tunggu aku ne ? aku pasti kembali, dan saat aku kembali aku akan menjadikan dirimu milikku seutuhnya"_

Otak Kyungsoo mengingat kembali peristiwa 7 tahun yang lalu, "Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol … ! kyaaa …. ! aku sangat merindukanmu, kamu kemana aja ?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Kyungie … " Chanyeol mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kamu tau ? 7 tahun aku tersiksa karena merindukanmu, aku kira kamu tidak akan kembali, aku hampir saja menyerah untuk menunggumu" mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol terus mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, "Tapi aku kembali kan ? aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku padamu ".

Kyungsoo diam saja, dia terus memeluk erat Chanyeol melampiaskan kerinduan yang menumpuk di dalam dada.

"Kyungie…terima kasih karena kamu sudah mau bertahan untuk menungguku, dan maaf gara-gara aku, kamu tersiksa begini, aku tahu kamu – " ucapan Chanyeol terhenti karena telunjuk Kyungsoo kini berada di bibirnya.

"Sudahlah masalah itu jangan dibicarakan lagi, yang penting sekarang kamu sudah kembali" ujar Kyungsoo lalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang tersenyum langsung menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol, menikmati sentuhan lembut Chanyeol di bibirnya.

Setelah dirasa pasokan udara menipis, mereka melepaskan pagutan mereka. "Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo, jadilah milikku untuk selamanya"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku adalah milikmu"

Chanyeol pun hendak mencium Kyungsoo lagi, namun hal itu diurungkannya karena ia melihat Kangin Songsaenim –guru ketertiban – sedang mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya, dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah teriakan,

"KALIAN BERDUA … ! IKUT KE RUANG BK SEKARANG JUGA … !"

**END**

* * *

**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**

**maaf review kalian nggak gue bales satu – satu, tapi gue terima kasih banget ma kalian yang udah capek – capek ngereview ff gue :3 /bow/**

**oh satu lagi, bagi yang request pairing sabar aja ya ? soalnya gue nentuin pairing ini pake undian jadi yang keluar itu yang gue jadiin cast ff :3  
**


	9. (TaoHo) Malam Pengantin

**Tittle : Malam Pengantin**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao , Kim JoonMyun (Suho) , & other**

**Genre : romance, boy x boy**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

___-TaoHo-_

___ooo_

___ooo_

___ooo_

Suho sedang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dari make up tebal yang dipakainya saat pernikahannya tadi. Sesekali ia berdecak sebal karena make up nya tidak hilang-hilang dari wajahnya, padahal ia sudah membersihkannya sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Haisshh ... ! ini semua gara-gara appa dan eomma yang memaksaku untuk berdandan begini ... ! padahal aku kan namja, tidak perlu memakai beginian segala" ujar Suho sebal sambil menggosok wajahnya dengan kapas yang sudah dikasih pembersih wajah. "Panda jelek itu juga ... ! ia ikut-ikutan memaksaku untuk berdandan dan menggunakan gaun bodoh ini" Suho terus saja berceloteh ria tanpa menyadari seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya kamar pengantin mereka sambil terkekeh melihat Suho yang mencak-mencak karena make up tebalnya.

"Tapi, hyungbaby cantik kok menggunakan itu semua, bahkan semua tamu undangan terpesona melihat hyungbaby dan nggak nyangka kalau hyungbaby itu namja" ujar namja tampan itu.

Suho menoleh ke arah namja yang kini menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu dengan tampang merengut dan tidak lupa dengan pout di bibirnya yang membuat Suho semakin imut.

"Tapi coba lihat make up nya susah dibersihin terus gaunnya juga sulit dibuka, arggghh ... ! menyebalkan" Suho membuang kapasnya yang dipegangnya ke sembarang tempat. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengalami tekanan mental gara-gara gaun dan make up -_-

"Sudah-sudah, hyungbaby jangan marah nanti cantiknya hilang, masalah gaun sini biar aku bantu membukanya" ujar namja tampan itu sambil mendekati Suho.

"Yaaak... ! Huang Zi Tao, mau ngapain kamu ? aku yakin otakmu sekarang sudah dipenuhi dengan keyadongan (?)" Suho melangkah mundur, ia masih belum siap sepenuhnya jika harus "diserang" Tao sekarang.

Tao yang melihat tingkah Suho hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, "Aku cuma ingin membantumu hyungbaby, lagian apa salahnya sih kalau aku menyentuh hyungbaby kan kita sudah jadi suami-istri".

"Hyaa ... ! andwee ... ! aku nggak mau disentuh panda pervert sepertimu ... !" Suho langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Tao hanya bisa cenggo melihat tingkah laku Suho, sepertinya ia butuh ekstra kesabaran dalam menghadapi kepolosan Suho. Dari segi umur, Suho memang lebih tua dari Tao tapi kalau dari segi kedewasaan Suho kalah jauh dari Tao. Buktinya di usia yang baru menginjak 22 tahun, Tao sudah dipercayai untuk mengurus sebuah perusahaan milik appanya dan lihat saja ia sudah berani mengambil keputusan untuk menikah dengan Suho. Sedangkan Suho yang usianya sudah 24 tahun, baru bisa memasak mi ramen itupun dengan dibantu oleh eommanya. Tn. Kim – appa Suho – sudah pusing menghadapi tingkah Suho yang masih mirip anak-anak, bahkan Tn. Kim menyangka Suho sebenarnya adalah anak usia 5 tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Oleh karena itu, Tn. Kim langsung menerima lamaran Tao yang ingin menjadikan Suho sebagai istrinya karena Tn. Kim berpikir kedewasaan yang dimiliki Tao akan membantu Suho menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa. Lagipula tugas seorang istri akan membuat pikiran Suho berkembang (?) sebagaimana mestinya meskipun ini sangat sulit.

Cukup lama Tao menunggu Suho keluar dari kamar mandi. 20 menit Suho di dalam kamar mandi, membuat Tao menghembuskan nafas bosan. Namun, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap tumpukan kado yang berada di kamarnya. "Sambil menunggu Suho hyung, aku buka kado aja ah" Tao mendekati tumpukan kado, "Hyungbaby ... ! aku buka kado pernikahan kita ya ?" teriak Tao.

"Terserah ... !" teriak Suho dari dalam kamar mandi, dapat didengar jika teriakan itu mengandung kekesalan, mungkin karena gaun pengantinnya yang sedikit rempong (?).

Tao tersenyum, diambilnya salah satu kado dan dibukanya. Ternyata kado itu berisi bed cover warna merah dengan lukisan bunga di permukaannya. _"Ah... ini dari Jongdae ge dan Kyungsoo ge"._

Lalu, Tao mengambil kado kedua dan dibukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah sepasang mug cantik yang telah diberi foto Suho dan Tao di permukaan mug. _"Ini dari Luhan ge dan Baekhyun ge"._

"Ah aku penasaran, kado apa yang diberikan oleh Kris ge. Dia kan King of Yadong, jangan-jangan dia ngasih aku obat kuat atau dvd yadong lagi" ujar Tao sambil mengubrak-abrik tumpukan kado untuk mencari kado pemberian Kris, gege kesayangannya.

Akhirnya, Tao menemukan kado dari Kris. Tao mengernyitkan dahinya karena kado dari Kris bentuknya kecil dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, selain itu kadonya ringan lagi. _"Sepertinya firasatku bener deh, Kris ge ngasih obat kuat atau dvd yadong"._

Tao pun membuka dan lagi-lagi ia mengernyikan dahinya. Ternyata firasatnya salah, Kris tidak memberikannya obat kuat atau dvd yadong, tapi sehelai kain ? Tao mengambil kain itu lalu dilebarkannya (?) kain itu. Mata Tao membulat ketika melihat kain itu, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Kris akan memberikan barang itu pada mereka.

"Aisssh... ! Kris ge, benar-benar menyebalkan buat apa ia memberikan barang ini pada kita" Tao melemparkan kain itu di atas kasur, lalu diambil ponselnya. Dan beranjak keluar kamar, ia akan menghubungi Kris karena seenaknya memberikan barang itu padanya.

"Kris ge ... ! kenapa gege memberikan barang itu pada kami ?" teriak Tao saat teleponnya diangkat oleh Kris.

"_Ahahaha... ! kemarin gege lagi jalan di mall dan kebetulan gege lihat barang itu. Gege langsung ingat kamu yang akan menikah dengan Suho"_

"Tapi ge, apa gege nggak salah memberikan barang itu pada kami ? gege yakin, gege nggak salah masukin ?"

"_Nggak salah kok, itu memang buat kalian atau lebih tepatnya buat Suho lah. Coba deh kamu suruh Suho menggunakan itu pasti ia akan terlihat sangat seksi dan malam pertama kalian akan terasa lebih panas"_

"Suho hyung mana mau memakai barang itu, pakai gaun aja butuh dipaksa apalagi memakai barang yang bernama lingerie itu"

"_Ah itu sih tergantung kreativitasmu untuk memaksa Suho, eh udah dulu ya ? gege mau kencan dengan Sehun, good luck"_

"Yaak ... ! Kris ge .. ! aku belum selesai ngomong ... !" Tao mendengus kesal karena teleponnya diputus secara sepihak oleh Kris.

Tao pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, sekalian melihat Suho yang mungkin saja sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Entah mengapa Tao merasa malam pertamanya penuh dengan tekanan batin.

Sesampainya di kamar, Tao disuguhi pemandangan yang err seksi sekali, karena ia melihat Suho memakai lingerie yang ia taruh diatas tempat tidur. Tao tidak habis pikir, sebegitu poloskah Suho sampai-sampai ia tidak mengetahui bahwa yang ia kenakan itu adalah lingerie.

"Tao, ini baju apaan sih ? piyama jenis baru kah ? kok aku baru melihatnya" ujar Suho sambil melihat dirinya yang mengenakan lingerie – yang ia pikir piyama – di depan cermin.

Tao diam saja, ia benar-benar terpesona dengan Suho dalam balutan lingerie. Oh, ayolah lingerie itu panjangnya hanya sebatas paha, dan otomatis hal itu mengekspos paha mulus Suho. Lalu, jangan lupa kalau lingerie itu transparan jadi tubuh mulus Suho dengan ehem dua buah tonjolan di dadanya terlihat dengan sangat baik.

Melihat Tao yang diam saja – mungkin bisa dibilang menahan hasrat – Suho langsung mendekati Tao. "Yaa ... ! kenapa kamu diam saja ? kenapa kamu tidak menjawab – " ucapan Suho terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Tao mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya lembut.

Suho yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu membulatkan matanya, sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Tao agar melepas ciumannya, "Tao...hmmpp... le...pas...hmmmpp".

Namun, bukan melepas ciumannya Tao malah mendorong tengkuk Suho agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam, dan tak lupa tangan Tao yang sudah bergeriliya (?) di tubuh Suho. Oke, kalau hal ini sudah dilakukan, Suho sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membalas ciuman Tao dan mendesah agar permainan mereka lebih menyenangkan.

Ingatkan Tao setelah hal ini ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kris karena hadiah anehnya itu ia bisa menikmati malam pengantinnya dengan indah. Oh, haruskah aku ingatkan juga kalau pintu kamar mereka belum ditutup ? hmmm... sepertinya tidak perlu, toh dirumah itu penghuninya hanya mereka berdua :3

**END**

* * *

**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**

**maaf review kalian nggak gue bales satu – satu, tapi gue terima kasih banget ma kalian yang udah capek – capek ngereview ff gue :3 /bow/**

**oh satu lagi, bagi yang request pairing sabar aja ya ? soalnya gue nentuin pairing ini pake undian jadi yang keluar itu yang gue jadiin cast ff :3**


	10. (TaoHun) Secret Admirer

**Tittle : Secret Admirer**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao , Oh Sehun, & other**

**Genre : romance, boy x boy**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

**_cuap-cuap : awalnya gue bingung siapa yang harus gue jadiin seme, tapi setelah melalui penelitian panjang dan tanya banyak pendapat akhirnya gue mutusin Tao lah yang pantes jadi seme, maaf kalau gue jadi labil begini padahal awalnya gue lebih suka kalau Thehun yang jadi seme tapi semakin lama kok gue ngerasa Tao makin manly dan Thehun semakin cute :3 *numpang curcol_**

_-TaoHun-_

_ooo_

_ooo_

_ooo_

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya suasana sekolah yang masih sangat sepi, tidak ada seorang siswapun yang iyalah sekarang masih jam 6 kurang 15 menit jangankan datang, Sehun yakin sebagian besar siswa masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya Hyukjin ahjussi yang sedang meyapu lapangan sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, ahjussi " sapa Sehun ramah.

"Selamat pagi juga, mau meletakkan surat di kelasnya Tao lagi ne ?" ujar Hyukjin ahjussi dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ahjussi, keburu anak-anak pada datang" ujar Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Hyukjin ahjussi yang menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sehun.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas Tao, Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Saat ini di otaknya terbayang wajah Tao yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tao adalah kakak kelas Sehun. Mereka bertemu pertama kali di saat Sehun sedang menjalani MOS karena Tao adalah anggota OSIS yang mengurus MOS siswa baru di Seoul High School. Sejak saat itu, Sehun mendeklarasikan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Tao.

Sehun berhenti tepat di depan kelas XI D, dihembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat agar perasaannya lebih rileks. Dia pun masuk dan berjalan menuju bangku Tao di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Lalu diambilnya surat dengan amplop berwarna pink, diciumnya surat itu dan diletakkan di laci yang terdapat di bawah meja.

Memberikan Tao surat cinta sudah dilakukan Sehun sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, namun Tao sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau Sehun adalah pengirim surat itu. Lagipula bagaimana Tao bisa tahu kalau Sehun yang meletakkan surat itu di laci mejanya, kan Sehun melakukan hal itu pagi buta saat sekolah masih sepi, lalu Sehun juga tidak memberikan indentitas di surat tersebut, hanya inisial namanya yang ia tulis di surat itu "OS". Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tao, namun ia takut Tao akan menolaknya karena mereka jarang bertemu apalagi yang Sehun tahu Tao saat ini dekat dengan salah satu teman kelasnya. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa Sehun lakukan, menjadi secret admirer seorang Huang Zi Tao.

"Sedang apa kamu disini ?"

Sehun membatu mendengar suara itu. Suara itu, ya tidak salah lagi suara itu adalah suara Tao. Sejak kapan Tao ada disini ? jantung Sehun berdebar sangat keras, saking kerasnya Sehun bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Sehun benar-benar takut saat ini, takut kalau Tao akhirnya mengetahui bahwa ia lah yang selama ini mengiriminya surat cinta.

"T...Tao hyung, aku...aku sedang membersihkan kelas ini" ujar Sehun gugup, saking gugupnya ia sampai mengeluarkan alasan bodoh itu, oh tidak adakah alasan yang lebih baik dari ini Oh Sehun ?

"Membersihkan kelas ini ?" Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, kelasnya bersih karena Hyukjin ahjussi pasti sudah membersihkan kelas ini.

"Hyung sendiri kenapa ada disini ?"

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang terkesan sangat bodoh itu, "Disinikan kelasku, jadi wajar saja kan kalau aku ada disini".

Lagi-lagi Sehun merutuki kebodohannya, dia lupa kalau disini kelasnya Tao. "Maksudku kenapa hyung pagi-pagi sudah ada di sekolah ? bukankah hyung kalau datang ke sekolah itu 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi" ujar Sehun.

Tao yang mendengarkan ucapan Sehun langsung tersenyum penuh arti, didekatinya Sehun yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. "Darimana kamu tahu kalau aku selalu datang ke sekolah 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi heum ?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun merutuki kebodohannya, kalau seperti ini bukankah secara tidak langsung Sehun memberi tahu Tao bahwa ia adalah secret admirer Tao.

"Aku...aku...eumm aku hanya asal menebaknya saja kok" ujar Sehun sambil memainkan jari tangannya, pertanda kalau ia sedang gugup.

Tao semakin melebarkan senyumannya saat melihat tingkah Sehun, diapun semakin mendekati Sehun lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun, "Aku sengaja datang sepagi ini untuk menangkap basah secret admirer ku dan ternyata secret admirer ku benar-benar manis".

Sehun semakin membeku mendengar ucapan Tao, suara Tao benar-benar seksi di telinganya lalu dari jarak sedekat ini Sehun bisa melihat betapa tampannya wajah Tao. "M...maksud hyung apa ?"

Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia malah melihat ke arah baju Sehun lebih tepatnya melihat name tag Sehun. "hmm... jadi OS itu Oh Sehun, nama yang cantik sesuai orangnya" ujar Tao sambil memandang lekat-lekat Sehun.

Sehun diam saja, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin lari saja dari hadapan Tao, namun entah mengapa kakinya seolah beku di tempat jangankan berlari digerakkan saja susah. Sehun berharap semoga ia tidak kencing di celana karena bila hal itu terjadi maka ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Tao.

Melihat Sehun diam saja, Tao pun mendekati wajah Sehun sehingga tanpa sengaja Sehun memundurkan wajahnya, Tao dapat melihat rona merah menjalar di pipi putih Sehun. "Mumpung sekarang hari sabtu, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi nonton atau jalan-jalan ?".

"Eh ? O_O kita ? pergi berdua ?" Sehun membulatkan matanya, ia kaget karena Tao mengajaknya jalan atau bolehkah Sehun berpikir kalau ini ajakan kencan.

"Iya, kau – " Tao menunjuk Sehun, "Dan aku –" Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Pergi berdua nanti malam, kamu mau ?"

Wajah Sehun semakin merona, hatinya benar-benar senang saat ini. Namja yang ia sukai mengajaknya jalan nanti malam, Sehun berharap ini adalah awal yang baik untuk dirinya.

"Iya hyung, aku mau" ujar Sehun malu-malu.

Tao tersenyum, lalu ia mengambil sebuah pulpen dan sebuah notebook. Dirobeknya salah satu kertas di notebook itu menjadi helaian kecil dan ia menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa melihat Tao dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini nomer ponselku, jangan lupa buat menghubungiku" Tao memberikan kertas itu pada Sehun dan dengan senang hati Sehun menerimanya.

"Baiklah hyung, aku pergi ke kelasku dulu" ujar Sehun lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tao. Namun belum beberapa langkah, Tao menarik tangannya "Ada apa lagi –" ucapan Sehun terhenti karena Tao mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Sampai ketemu nanti malam, Sehunnie" ujar Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut dia benar-benar kaget dengan serangan Tao barusan, "I..iya hyung". Untung saja teman-teman sekelas Tao belum ada yang datang jadi tidak ada yang tahu insiden barusan kecuali Sehun, Tao, Tuhan, author (?) dan reader (?).

Setelah itu, Sehun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak mau wajah meronanya terlihat oleh Tao dan siswa yang sudah tiba di sekolah. Ingin rasanya Sehun menjerit kegirangan namun niat itu ia urungkan mengingat dia berada di sekolah dan ia tidak mau semua orang mengecapnya sebagai orang gila.

Sesampainya di kelasnya, Sehun pun langsung duduk di tempatnya. Tangannya pun mengelus pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Tao. Ia benar-benar senang hari ini dan ia pun tidak sabar untuk menunggu nanti malam. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengambil ponselnya, mengetik nomer Tao dan disavenya. Setelah selesai, Sehun duduk manis di bangkunya menunggu Kyungsoo datang, karena ia akan menceritakan semua hal itu pada Kyungsoo. Asal kalian tahu saja, jika Sehun sudah bercerita soal Tao maka siap-siap saja dengan teriakan serta guncangan di badan. Dan Kyungsoo lah yang akan menjadi objek penderitaan (?) itu.

Kyungsoo yang masih berada di perjalanan menuju sekolah tiba-tiba mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak dan ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sehun. _"Apa sebaiknya aku tidak usah masuk sekolah saja ya ?" _ ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

**END**

* * *

**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**

**maaf review kalian nggak gue bales satu – satu, tapi gue terima kasih banget ma kalian yang udah capek – capek ngereview ff gue :3 /bow/**

**oh satu lagi, bagi yang request pairing sabar aja ya ? soalnya gue nentuin pairing ini pake undian jadi yang keluar itu yang gue jadiin cast ff :3**


	11. (LayMin) A Date ?

**Tittle : A Date ?**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing , Kim Minseok, & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

_-LayMin-_

_ooo_

_ooo_

_ooo_

Yixing tengah mondar-mandir didepan perpustakaan kampusnya, sesekali dia menengok ke dalam perpustakaan lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh dan heran dari mahasiswa maupun dosen yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Yixing menghela nafas panjang, "Kamu pasti bisa, Zhang Yixing …! hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk mengajaknya ke festival kampus besok malam" Yixing menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Setelah berucap demikian, Yixing melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan yang menurutnya sedikit membosankan itu.

Sesampainya didalam, mata Yixing langsung menelusuri tiap sudut perpustakaan. Untung saja perpustakaan sedang sepi, hanya segelintir mahasiswa dan seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang ada di perpustakaan tersebut. Mungkin karena sekarang jam istirahat makanya perpustakaan jadi sepi karena sebagian besar mahasiswa pasti pergi ke kantin atau lagi berada di sudut kampus untuk pacaran, Yixing yakin mahasiswa yang mempergunakan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan adalah mahasiswa kutu buku tingkat berat. Dan sialnya, Yixing jatuh cinta pada salah satu mahasiswa yang mempunyai predikat itu (kutu buku tingkat berat).

Senyum Yixing langsung mengembang ketika melihat sosok yang dicarinya, seorang namja manis berkacamata sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dengan serius. Namja itu seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, serasa dunia itu hanya milik dirinya dan buku yang dibacanya. Senyum Yixing semakin mengembang melihat wajah serius namja manis itu, ah rupanya Yixing benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Nama namja manis itu adalah Kim Minseok, kakak tingkat Yixing di Korean Art University dan kebetulan mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama yaitu musik. Yixing dan Minseok – entah kebetulan atau tidak – memilih dance sebagai kegiatan ekstra kurikuler mereka. Jadi, mereka sudah saling mengenal dengan cukup baik hanya saja Yixing masih belum berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan alasan dia tidak mau perasaan cintanya menganggu hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Dengan perlahan Yixing mendekati Minseok lalu duduk tepat dihadapannya. Sepertinya kegiatan Yixing tidak diketahui oleh Minseok karena namja manis itu masih serius membaca, dan Yixing pun memutuskan untuk tidak menganggu acara bacanya jadi dia hanya duduk diam sambil memandangi Minseok.

Merasa ada yang memandangi Minseok pun mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Yixing tengah memandang dirinya sambil tersenyum manis. "Yi…Yixing" panggil Minseok lirih.

Yixing langsung tersadar dari acara pandang-memandangnya itu, "Hai…Minseok ge" Yixing memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan gege karena ia bukan orang asli Korea melainkan China.

Minseok membenarkan kacamatanya sambil mengernyit heran karena tidak biasanya Yixing berada di perpustakaan. Yixing adalah salah satu dari 5 mahasiswa populer di kampusnya dan mahasiswa populer itu jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di perpustakaan. Haruskah Guinness World Record mencatat kedatangan Yixing ke perpustakaan ?

"Tumben kamu mengunjungi perpustakaan ? kesurupan jin apaan kamu sampai-sampai kamu yang berstatus sebagai salah satu mahasiswa populer menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat yang paling membosankan di kampus ?" ujar Minseok sedikit sinis.

Yixing hanya cenggo mendengar ucapan Minseok, sebegitu ajaibnya kah jika ia ke perpustakaan. Kalau dipikir-pikir sih mungkin iya karena seingat Yixing, dia mengunjungi perpustakaan baru 3 kali. Sekali karena hukuman dari dosennya untuk membersihkan perpustakaan dan dua kali karena tugas papernya yang membutuhkan buku bacaan dari pepustakaan.

"Memangnya kalau menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa populer tidak boleh ke perpustakaan ? bukankah setiap mahasiswa disini punya hak untuk itu ?" tanya Yixing.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa sih hanya aneh saja melihat dirimu di perpustakaan – " lagi-lagi Minseok membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu memandang kea rah Yixing, " – Kamu ada tugas ?"

Yixing menggeleng, membuat Minseok memandangnya dengan tatapan heran "Lalu ada apa kamu ke pepustakaan ? jangan bilang kalau kamu mau tidur di perpustakaan" ujar Minseok dengan nada menyelidik.

"Bukan ge, aku kesini untuk…eumm…untuk – " Yixing memainkan jari-jarinya dibawah meja, dia benar-benar gugup untuk mengatakan maksud aslinya datang ke perpustakaan.

"Untuk ?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

Yixing menghela napas panjang, "Aku sengaja datang ke perpustakaan untuk bertemu dengan gege".

"Bertemu denganku ? ada apa ? apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ekskul dance ?"

Yixing menggeleng lagi, dibulatkan tekadnya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, "Minseok ge, apakah gege tahu kalau besok malam ada festival kampus ?"

Lagi-lagi Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Yixing yang menurutnya pertanyaan bodoh, "Iyalah, semua mahasiswa di sini pasti tahu kalau besok malam ada festival kampus meskipun aku kutu buku dan jarang bergaul bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di kampus. Lalu ada hubungan apa antara kamu ingin bertemu denganku sama festival kampus ?"

Yixing menelan ludahnya, sepertinya ia benar-benar gugup dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan selanjutnya. "K…Kalau begitu maukah gege datang bersamaku ke festival kampus besok malam ?" akhirnya kata yang menjadi beban di hatinya keluar juga.

Minseok membulatkan matanya, dia sangat terkejut mendengar permintaan Yixing. Minseok tidak habis pikir mahasiswa sepopuler Yixing mengajaknya mahasiswa kutu buku yang jauh dari kata populer ke festival kampus. "K..Kamu mengajakku ? memangnya kamu tidak pergi dengan teman satu genk mu ?"

"Hmm…mereka pergi dengan pasangannya masing-masing, hanya aku yang belum mendapatkan pasangan untuk pergi kesana. Jadi maukah gege menemaniku ke festival kampus ?"

Minseok tidak menjawab, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur, ia senang sekali karena Yixing mahasiswa populer yang disukai banyak yeoja maupun namja (?) mengajaknya pergi. Minseok yakin banyak yang ingin pergi dengan Yixing ke festival kampus tapi Yixing malah memilih dirinya untuk menemaninya ke festival kampus besok malam. Tanpa Minseok sadari rona merah muncul di wajahnya. Haruskah aku katakan juga kalau jantung Minseok berdebar ?

Melihat Minseok yang diam saja, Yixing langsung mendekati wajah Minseok untung saja meja yang menjadi penghalang diantara mereka tidak terlalu besar. "Bagaimana ge ? apakah gege mau ?"

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapat wajah Yixing sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, wajah Minseok semakin merona, ia berharap semoga Yixing tidak melihat rona merah di wajahnya meskipun itu terdengar mustahil.

"I…iya aku mau" ujar Minseok lirih.

"BENARKAH GE ? GEGE MAU MENEMANIKU KE FESTIVAL KAMPUS BESOK !?" teriak Yixing heboh, yang tentu saja dihadiahi deathglare oleh semua penghuni perpustakaan seolah-olah mereka bicara lewat tatapan mata mereka _"Jangan berisik… ! disini perpustakaan bukan pertandingan sepak bola..!"_

Reflek, Yixing langsung membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf karena tindakannya barusan membuat semua orang terganggu. Begitu juga dengan Minseok, ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf karena dirinya lah penyebab Yixing berteriak heboh.

Yixing kembali duduk di tempatnya sambil memandangi Minseok dengan senyuman yang manis sehingga membuat Minseok salah tingkah.

"Gege serius kan mau menemani aku besok malam ke festival kampus ?" tanya Yixing, ia ingin memastikan bahwa telinganya tadi tidak salah dengar.

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Yixing. "Baiklah kalau begitu ge, besok malam jam 7 aku akan menjemput gege".

"Oke" ujar Minseok singkat.

"Aku pergi ke kantin dulu ge, sepertinya gege benar aku itu tidak cocok berada di perpustakaan" ujar Yixing beranjak pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang heran melihat tingkahnya.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah Yixing kembali ke tempat Minseok lalu dengan kecapatan kilat (?) Yixing mencium pipi Minseok dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga dari hadapan Minseok.

Minseok terdiam mendapat serangan mendadak dari Yixing, dan ia pun memegangi pipinya yang barusan dicium Yixing. Wajahnya pun sudah memerah seperti saos tomat, "YAAAKK … !? ZHANG YIXING APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN HAH … !?" teriak Minseok, sepertinya ia lupa sekarang ia berada di mana.

"KIM MINSEOK … !? KELUAR DARI PERPUSTAKAAN SEKARANG JUGA … !?" perintah Junsu Songsaenim – penjaga perpustakaan – dengan wajah kesalnya.

**END**

* * *

**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**

**maaf review kalian nggak gue bales satu – satu, tapi gue terima kasih banget ma kalian yang udah capek – capek ngereview ff gue :3 /bow/**

**oh satu lagi, bagi yang request pairing sabar aja ya ? soalnya gue nentuin pairing ini pake undian jadi yang keluar itu yang gue jadiin cast ff :3**


	12. (TaoLu) My Secretary

**Tittle : My Secretary**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao , LuHan , & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

_-TaoLu-_

_ooo_

_ooo_

_ooo_

Sudah 1 jam lebih Tao memeriksa dan menandatangani berkas-berkas penting, sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas bosan. Berkas-berkas di mejanya seolah-olah tidak pernah habis, padahal mata dan tangannya sudah pegal untuk membaca dan menandatangani berkas tersebut. Yah…beginilah nasib seorang direktur utama sebuah perusahaan besar, harus rela mengorbankan waktu dan tenaganya demi kemajuan perusahaan.

Tao menyandarkan dirinya di kursi, ia longgarkan dasi yang sangat mengikat di lehernya. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menelepon seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa penatnya akibat kerjaannya yang menggunung.

"Tolong ke ruang kerja saya sekarang" perintah Tao sesaat sambungan teleponnya terangkat.

"_Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana"_

Tidak sampai 1 menit, terdengar ketukan dari luar. Tao tersenyum, "Masuk…!"

Pintu ruang kerja Tao pun terbuka, dan masuklah seorang namja cantik sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, "Sajangnim memanggil saya ? ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"Iya…kemarilah… !" Tao pun menyuruh namja cantik itu mendekat.

Namja cantik itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu berjalan mendekati Tao. Tao yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum ah lebih tepatnya smirk yang cukup mengerikan.

Kini namja cantik itu tepat berdiri di samping Tao dan dalam hitungan detik Tao menarik tangan namja cantik itu sehingga ia jatuh diatas pangkuan Tao.

"Yaaak…!? apa yang sajangnim lakukan ?!" ujar namja cantik itu kaget sekaligus meronta karena tangan Tao dengan indahnya melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

Bukannya melepas pelukannya, Tao malah mempererat pelukannya di pinggang namja cantik itu, "Luhan ge, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan memanggilku sajangnim bila kita sedang berdua, panggil aku Tao atau honey".

Luhan hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Tao, "Seenaknya aja kamu bilang begitu, kita ini masih di lingkungan kantor… ! kamu mau kelakuan kita ketahuan oleh semua pegawaimu … ! atau lebih parah orang tuamu yang mengetahui kelakuan kita disini… !"

"Hei…Hei… gege tenang saja, kenapa gege sepanik itu ? memangnya kalau pegawai dan orang tuaku tahu kenapa ? bukankah mereka sudah mengetahui kalau kita ini sudah bertunangan ?" Tao mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Iya sih tapi kan aku tetap saja merasa tidak enak, disini ini kantor tempat bekerja bukan bermesraan. Disini, aku itu adalah sekretarismu dan kamu adalah direktur yang memimpin perusahaan ini" ujar Luhan sambil memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Tao.

Tao terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan, "Biar saja ge, aku tidak peduli kalau umpamanya ada pegawai yang protes dengan kelakuan kita aku tinggal memecatnya, gampang kan ?"

Mendengar ucapan Tao yang seenaknya, Luhan langsung menghadiahi jitakan manis di kepalanya, "Yaaa…!? kamu tetep aja nggak berubah daridulu, suka seenaknya sendiri yang salah siapa yang dapat hukuman siapa – " ujar Luhan kesal, " – Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kamu manggil aku kesini ? tidak tahukah kamu kalau aku punya banyak pekerjaan ?"

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan "Maaf ge, kalau aku menganggumu aku hanya penat dan capek dengan pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya, jadi aku butuh seseorang untuk mengurangi rasa capek dan penatku".

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao, dielusnya rambut Tao "Aku tahu kamu capek gara-gara ini semua tapi bukankah semuanya sudah terbayar ? keringatmu terbayar dengan berkembangnya perusahaan ini, berkat dirimu perusahaan ini menjadi salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Asia".

Tao diam saja mendengar semua ucapan Luhan, dia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan karena nafas Tao terasa menggelitik lehernya.

"Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, waktu itu aku mengira kamu adalah preman yang ingin mengangguku habisnya saat itu dandananmu urakan, di telingamu banyak tindikan terus tampangmu sedikit menyeramkan – " Luhan tersenyum saat di otaknya terbayang bagaimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Tao, " – Tapi siapa yang menyangka di balik itu semua kamu adalah sosok yang pemimpin yang sangat disegani, pemimpin yang penuh tanggung jawab dan dedikasi untuk memajukan perusahaannya, pemimpin yang bijaksana, pemimpin yang bisa memberikan contoh baik kepada pegawainya, itu semua yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta pada seorang Huang Zi Tao, meskipun umurmu lebih muda dariku" ujar Luhan panjang lebar.

Tao tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Luhan, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Luhan ge" Tao mencium leher Luhan, "Karena aku yakin gege adalah orang yang sengaja dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menemaniku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak".

Wajah Luhan langsung merona mendengar ucapan manis Tao, "Aihh…kamu apa-apaan sih… !" ujar Luhan dengan nada manja, tangannya memukul pelan dada Tao.

Tao terkekeh pelan mendengar rajukan Luhan, diangkatnya kepalanya dari leher Luhan sehingga ia bisa menatap wajah namja yang sangat ia cintai. Perlahan, Tao mendekati wajah Luhan sehingga membuat Luhan reflek menutup matanya, dan akhirnya bibir mereka pun bertemu.

Dengan lembut Tao melumat bibir Luhan bergantian atas dan bawah, tangan Tao semakin erat memeluk pinggang Luhan agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Tangan Luhan kini pun berpindah melingkari leher Tao, sepertinya ia sudah mulai menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Tao.

Lidah Tao pun menjilati permukaan bibir Luhan dan Luhan langsung mengerti, ia membuka bibirnya agar lidah Tao bisa masuk ke dalam. Dengan liar, lidah Tao mulai menjelajahi isi mulut Luhan mengabsen gigi Luhan yang berjajar rapi.

"Hhh…heummp" desah Luhan sambil mengelus lembut dada Tao dan itu tentu saja membuat libido Tao meningkat. Sambil berciuman, tangan Tao membuka dasi dan kancing yang bertengger manis di kemeja Luhan, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Luhan, Tao pun turun ke leher Luhan diciumnya berkali-kali leher Luhan bahkan dia memberikan kissmark sehingga menimbulkan warna merah keunguan kontras sekali dengan kulit putih Luhan.

"Ahhh…T..Tao…hhh" Luhan meremas rambut Tao, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Karena terlalu menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukan, Tao dan Luhan tidak menyadari saat ini mereka ada dimana. Mereka berada di kantor dan parahnya lagi pintu ruangan kerja Tao tidak terkunci.

"Tao … !? ada yang ingin aku – YA TUHAN … !? APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ? YA TUHAN…MATAKU SUDAH TIDAK SUCI LAGI…YA TUHAN …AMPUNI AKU … !?" teriak Jongdae, manager pemasaran sekaligus sahabat Tao sambil menutup kedua matanya dan berteriak heboh.

Reflek, Tao dan Luhan langsung melepas ciuman mereka bahkan Luhan langsung bangkit (?) dari pangkuan Tao. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka merapikan rambut dan pakaian mereka yang berantakan akibat kegiatan "liar" tadi.

"Ehem…Jongdae ge, ada apa ?" tanya Tao sambil melirik Luhan yang saat ini sedang menundukkan kedua kepalanya, Tao yakin wajah Luhan sangat memerah saat ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, kalian lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian… !? aku mau pergi berdoa dulu, memohon ampun kepada Tuhan karena melihat adegan yang tidak-tidak… !?" Jongdae langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Luhan yang cenggo melihat tingkah absurdnya.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka menyadari sesuatu, "KIM JONGDAE … !? TUNGGU … !?" teriak Luhan dan Tao bersamaan. Mereka baru ingat kalau Jongdae adalah King of Gossip (?) di kantor mereka jadi mereka harus segera menangkap Jongdae dan menyuruhnya tutup mulut sebelum berita mengenai "Direktur Utama Huang Corp Melakukan This and That dengan Sekretarisnya Sendiri di Ruang Kerjanya" menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia (?).

**END**

* * *

**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**

**maaf review kalian nggak gue bales satu – satu, tapi gue terima kasih banget ma kalian yang udah capek – capek ngereview ff gue :3 /bow/**

**oh satu lagi, bagi yang request pairing sabar aja ya ? soalnya gue nentuin pairing ini pake undian jadi yang keluar itu yang gue jadiin cast ff :3**


	13. (LuHo) Birth

**Tittle : Birth**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : LuHan, Kim JoonMyun (Suho) , & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai, Mpreg**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

_-LuHo-_

_ooo_

_ooo_

_ooo_

Suasana di Seoul International Hospital saat ini sedang sibuk sekali, tampak semua perawat dan dokter berseliweran kesana-kemari sambil membawa peralatan medis. Maklum saja, rumah sakit ini baru saja mendapat oleh-oleh (?) dari Jepang. Oleh-oleh disini bukan berarti sushi atau dorayaki tapi korban kecelakaan pesawat yang mengantarkan para makluk bernyawa dari Jepang menuju Seoul. Karena rumah sakit ini yang paling dekat dengan bandara Incheon maka semua korban pesawat langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Namun, ada satu ruangan yang berisik sekali padahal disitu hanya ada tiga orang, yaitu seorang perawat dan dua orang namja. Kenapa paling berisik ? karena dua orang namja disana sedang berteriak kesakitan namun karena hal yang berbeda. Suho – namja yang terbaring di ranjang – kesakitan karena dia akan melahirkan namun Dokter yang akan menolongnya belum juga datang, sedangkan Luhan – suami Suho – kesakitan karena saat ini Suho tengah manjambak rambutnya dengan keras.

"Awww ... !? Suho baby, sakit...bisakah kamu lepaskan jambakanmu di rambutku ?" ujar Luhan meringis kesakitan, jambakan Suho benar-benar kuat seolah-olah dia merasa kulit kepalanya akan terlepas saat itu juga.

"Akkh...apa gege bilang sakit ? rasa sakitku 1000 kali lebih sakit daripada yang gege rasakan...ukkh ...!?" bukannya melepas jambakannya, Suho malah semakin keras menjambak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan semakin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Awww...awww... !?" teriak Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada suster yang sedang menelepon. Suster itu tengah berusaha menghubungi Dokter Park, dokter yang akan membantu persalinan Suho.

"Akhh...Luhan ge... !? sakiiitttt...Ya Tuhan...ini benar-benar sakit ... !?" Suho terus saja mengerang kesakitan.

"Tahanlah sebentar Suho baby, suster sedang berusaha menghubungi Dokter Park" Luhan mencoba mengelus tangan Suho yang saat ini menjambak rambutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suster itu menghampiri Luhan dan Suho. Wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan kusut sekali sepertinya dia baru mendengar kabar yang tidak enak. "Luhan-sshi, Dokter Park sedang membantu persalinan di Sun Health Care Hospital, sepertinya Dokter Park tidak bisa datang tepat waktu untuk membantu persalinan Suho-sshi".

"Mwo !? lalu bagaimana dengan Suho ? siapa yang akan membantu persalinannya ?" ujar Luhan khawatir. Dia tidak mau Suho dan bayinya kenapa-kenapa hanya gara-gara masalah ini.

Suster itu tampak berpikir, "Ah... !? aku akan memberikan obat penahan rasa sakit pada Suho-sshi, memang tidak membantu banyak sih tapi setidaknya rasa sakitnya berkurang sedikit" ujar suster itu sambil mempersiapkan sebuah suntikan yang telah diisi obat.

Luhan diam saja ketika melihat Suho diberikan obat itu. Reaksi obat itu ternyata cepat, Suho tidak lagi mengerang kesakitan bahkan dia melepas jambakannya pada Luhan. Suho sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

"Luhan-sshi, aku pergi dulu ne ? siapa tahu ada dokter kandungan yang mampu membantu persalinan Suho-sshi" ujar suster itu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Suho. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, 12 dokter spesialis kandungan di rumah sakit itu menghilang semua, ada yang rapat di luar kota lah, ada yang menghadiri seminar di luar negeri lah dan yang terakhir malah membantu persalinan di rumah sakit lain.

Luhan memandang wajah Suho yang terlihat pucat, meskipun begitu Suho tetap terlihat cantik di matanya.

"Suho baby ? bagaimana keadaanmu heum ?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Suho.

"Ukh...lebih baik dari yang tadi ge,tapi setiap kontraksi sakitnya masih terasa" ujar Suho lirih.

Luhan tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Suho, dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Suho kesakitan begini. "Suho baby, maafkan aku...aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kamu kesakitan begini".

Suho berusaha tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Luhan, diusapnya wajah Luhan pelan, "Tidak apa-apa ge...gege sudah menjadi suami yang terbaik buat aku dan aku yakin gege akan menjadi ayah yang terbaik buat anak kita".

"Aku mencintamu Suho baby, sangat...sangat mencintaimu" Luhan mengecup kening Suho.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan ge"

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu disampingmu jadi kamu nggak usah takut, kamu pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini" Luhan memberikan semangat pada Suho agar Suho lebih berani menghadapi proses persalinannya.

Suho hanya mengangguk lemah,digenggamnya tangan Luhan dia berharap genggaman ini bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Luhan-sshi, aku sudah menemukan dokter yang akan membantu Suho-sshi melahirkan ... !?" ujar suster itu sambil mempersiapkan segala peralatan yang akan dipakai untuk proses persalinan nanti.

"Benarkah ? siapa – " belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, seorang dokter masuk.

"Perkenalkan saya Park Hyunwa, salah satu dokter spesialis kandungan disini"

Dokter Hyunwa langsung memeriksa keadaan Suho, "Hmmm...sepertinya bayi kalian sudah siap untuk menemui orang tuanya – " Dokter Hyunwa mengalihkan pandangannya ke suster yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan alat, " Suster... !? kita akan melakukan operasi caesar pada Suho-sshi – " pandangan Dokter Hyunwa pun beralih pada Luhan " – Apakah anda mau menemani Suho atau menunggu di luar ?"

"Apakah saya boleh menemani Suho ?"

Dokter Hyunwa mengangguk, "Asal anda tidak takut melihat Suho yang tengah melakukan operasi"

Luhan memandang wajah Suho sejenak, sejujurnya dia takut sangat takut, melihat pisau operasi melukai tubuh istrinya, namun ia sudah berjanji pada Suho akan selalu disampingnya. Digenggamnya tangan Suho yang mulai dingin itu.

"Luhan ge, aku takut ... " Suho mulai menitikkan airmatanya. Bunyi peralatan operasi membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Ssstt...jangan takut baby, ada aku disini...aku akan selalu menemanimu" Luhan mengusap airmata Suho.

"Baiklah...Luhan-sshi, Suho-sshi, kami akan mulai melakukan operasi. Sebelumnya kami akan memberikan obat bius pada Suho-sshi agar dia tidak merasa kesakitan saat operasi nanti" ujar Dokter Hyunwa sambil menyuntikkan obat bius pada Suho.

Tidak lama kemudian, mata Suho mulai berat, sepertinya obat bius itu sudah bekerja. Sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup, Suho melihat Luhan yang tersenyum manis sambil mengucapkan kata I Love You padanya.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Suho erat. Dia memandang wajah Suho yang tengah terlelap. Dia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, dimana Dokter Hyunwa dan suster sedang berusaha mengeluarkan anak mereka dari perut Suho. Hatinya tidak berhenti untuk memanjatkan do'a agar Suho dan bayi mereka bisa selamat.

3 jam sudah berlalu, Luhan terus saja mengenggam erat tangan Suho. Matanya tetap tertuju pada wajah lelap Suho. Dia tetap tidak berani melihat proses operasi itu, dia hanya mendengar ucapan Dokter Hyunwa yang menyuruh suster untuk mengambilkan alat atau sekedar mengusap keringatnya. Hingga akhirnya, suara Dokter Hyunwa tergantikan dengan suara tangisan bayi.

Luhan langsung menoleh ke asal suara, dilihatnya suster itu tengah menggendong bayi. Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia benar-benar senang sekarang, dia tidak menyangka seorang Luhan telah resmi menjadi seorang ayah.

"Selamat Luhan-sshi, anak kalian namja. Dia tampan sekali persis dirimu" ujar suster itu sambil menyerahkan bayi yang digendongnya pada Luhan.

"Suho-sshi juga baik-baik saja, 10 menit lagi dia akan sadar, ketika dia sadar letakkan bayi kalian di dada Suho agar bayi kalian bisa merasakan sentuhan pertama ibunya – " ujar Dokter Hyunwa sambil menepuk pundak Luhan, " – Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu sekali lagi selamat Luhan-sshi" Dokter Hyunwa dan suster itu pun meninggalkan Luhan, Suho dan anaknya.

Luhan terus saja menatap wajah anaknya, tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai wajah Luhan. Sesekali sang anak mengeluarkan suara khas bayi baru lahir (?), membuat Luhan tidak berhenti tersenyum. "Kamu benar-benar tampan, tapi bibir dan matamu persis sekali dengan ibumu" Luhan mengecup pipi anaknya yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh sang anak.

"Eungg...Luhan ge" rupanya Suho sudah sadar, dia melihat ke sekeliling lalu dia melihat ke arah Luhan yang tengah menggendong bayi.

"Suho baby, anak kita sudah lahir, dia namja...dan dia benar-benar tampan" ujar Luhan sambil membantu Suho duduk lalu meletakkan bayinya di dada Suho.

Suho hanya tersenyum, ditatapnya bayinya yang tangah berada di dadanya. Ya Tuhan dia tidak menyangka dia seorang ibu sekarang.

"Lu Myunhan" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat Suho memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Nama anak kita, Lu Myunhan...bagaimana ? kamu setuju ?"

Suho tersenyum lalu mengangguk tanda setuju dengan nama yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

Luhan menghampiri Suho lalu memeluknya dari samping, "Terima kasih baby, kamu sudah memberikan sesuatu yang tak ternilai harnganya buatku, aku mencintai kalian, istriku – " Luhan mengecup pipi Suho, " – Dan anakku" Luhan mengecup kening anaknya.

**END**

* * *

**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**

**maaf review kalian nggak gue bales satu – satu, tapi gue terima kasih banget ma kalian yang udah capek – capek ngereview ff gue :3 /bow/**

**oh satu lagi, bagi yang request pairing sabar aja ya ? soalnya gue nentuin pairing ini pake undian jadi yang keluar itu yang gue jadiin cast ff :3**


	14. (SuChen) Miss You

**Tittle : Miss You**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Kim JoonMyun, Kim JongDae, & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

**__Happy Birthday Kim Jongdae, semoga tambah cakep, tambah bagus suaranya, tambah tinggi (?), dan tambah sayang ma gue *plok xDD  
**

**God Bless You and Wish You All The Best :3**

_-SuChen-_

_ooo_

_ooo_

_ooo_

_PESAWAT JURUSAN CHINA-SEOUL AKAN TIBA 15 MENIT LAGI_

Semua orang yang memang menunggu kedatangan pesawat itu mulai bersiap-siap. Begitu juga dengan Jongdae, namja manis ini tengah menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya dari China. Senyumnya terus merekah, ia sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Dia benar-benar merindukannya, bayangkan saja selama 1 tahun lebih mereka harus menjalani LDR karena sang kekasih harus mengurus perusahaannya di China.

Akhirnya pesawat yang ditunggunya tampak di depan mata. Ia melihat pesawat itu dari balik kaca bandara.

Tapi tunggu dulu...! kenapa pesawat itu mengeluarkan api...!

Kenapa pesawatnya sepertinya akan jatuh...!

Jongdae terus mengamati pesawat itu, ia memegang dadanya. Firasatnya mengatakan hal tidak enak.

DOOOORRRR...!

Jongdae langsung diam membatu dibalik kaca itu. Pesawat itu meledak di depan matanya. Pesawat yang membawa kekasihnya saat ini dilalap oleh api.

Telinganya langsung menjadi tuli, dia tidak mendengar apa-apa saat ini padahal suasana bandara sangat ricuh akibat ledakan tadi. Lidahnya mendadak kelu, dia ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa. Kakinya mendadak lumpuh, dia ingin berlari menuju tempat ledakan untuk mencari kekasihnya tapi tidak bisa. Hanya bayangan wajah kekasihnya yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum muncul di otaknya. Jongdae langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya. Matanya kini memerah menahan tangis.

"Jo...Joonmyun hyung...hiks"

Akhirnya sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibirnya. Nama kekasihnya.

"Joonmyun hyung...hiks"

Air mata Jongdae kini mengalir dengan deras membasahi wajahnya. Ia pun berdiri dan mulai berlari ke arah petugas keamanan.

Petugas keamanan itu tengah sibuk mencatat korban selamat, luka dan meninggal.

"Ahjussi...apakah penumpang yang bernama Kim Joonmyun selamat ?" ujar Jongdae berharap nama kekasihnya masuk dalam list penumpang selamat, paling buruk adalah luka tapi jangan sampai masuk dalam list penumpang meninggal.

Petugas keamanan itu mulai mencari. "Mian, tidak ada yang bernama Kim Joonmyun dalam list penumpang selamat, luka maupun meninggal. Mungkin dia masih belum ditemukan" ujar petugas keamanan itu.

Tulang Jongdae seperti diangkat dari tubuhnya, untung saja di dekatnya ada tempat duduk. Dia benar-benar seperti orang linglung. Air mata terus mengalir. Tubuh kekasihnya masih belum ditemukan. Bagaimana jika kekasihnya meninggal ? bagaimana jika tubuh kekasihnya hilang ? dan masih banyak bagaimana jika yang muncul di otak Jongdae.

Jongdae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menangis sesenggukan di balik tangannya, menumpahkan rasa sesak yang muncul di dada. Sudah 1 tahun menunggu kedatangannya, 1 tahun harus menahan rindu, dan sekarang―Jongdae tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Daebo..."

Jongdae menghentikan tangisannya, sepertinya ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ah bukan, tapi memanggilnya Daebo.

"Daebo..."

Tidak salah lagi, orang ini memanggilnya dengan nama Daebo. Dan orang yang memanggilnya Daebo adalah ―

Jongdae melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya lalu melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Jo...Joonmyun hyung...!"

Joonmyun tersenyum menampilkan eye smile yang sangat dirindukan Jongdae. "Sedang apa kamu―".

Belum sempat, Joonmyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jongdae langsung memeluk Joonmyun erat.

"Joonmyun hyung, apakah hyung baik-baik saja ? aku khawatir sekali hyung..hiks" Jongdae terisak di pelukan Joonmyun.

Joonmyun mengusap punggung Jongdae lembut, Joonmyun mengerti pasti kekasihnya ini mengira ia terlibat dalam kecelakaan pesawat tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja baby, kamu tidak usah cemas" Joonmyun terus mengusap punggung Jongdae sesekali dikecupnya pipi Jongdae agar dia lebih tenang.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ? tadi kata petugas keamanan, nama hyung tidak ada dalam daftar ?"

"Karena aku tidak ikut dalam pesawat yang kecelakaan itu baby" ujar Joonmyun.

Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Joonmyun bingung, "Eh ? maksudnya ?"

"Aku ikut penerbangan yang lebih awal, sebenarnya aku sudah tiba 1 jam yang lalu. Tapi aku sengaja tidak menemuimu karena aku ingin memberimu kejutan, tapi ketika aku mendengar ledakan, aku khawatir dan langsung mencarimu".

"Jadi hyung sudah datang daritadi ? dan hyung membuatku menunggu dan harap-harap cemas, jahat sekali...!" Jongdae memukul dada Joonmyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Joonmyun terkekeh, "Mian baby―" Joonmyun mencolek pipi Jongdae,"―aku merindukanmu baby".

Wajah Jongdae langsung merona, mendengar ucapan Joonmyun. Yaah, tidak bisa dipungkiri meskipun ia kesal dengan Joonmyun, ia tetap sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu hyung..."

Joonmyun langsung menarik Jongdae dalam pelukannya. Jongdae pun membalas pelukan Joonmyun.

"Ciuman selamat datangku mana ?" tanya Joonmyun.

Lagi-lagi wajah Jongdae merona, dia pun mencium pipi Joonmyun kilat. Lalu dibenamkannya wajanya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat di leher Joonmyun.

"Hanya ini ?"

"Jangan disini hyung, banyak orang...lagian kan banyak orang bersedih karena kecelakaan pesawat itu aku nggak enak, di rumah saja ne ?" bisik Jongdae.

"Oke...tapi aku minta lebih ya ?"

"Eh maksud―"

Joonmyun langsung menarik tangan Jongdae dan menuju pintu keluar bandara. Sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru. Dan Jongdae hanya bisa mengikuti Joonmyun dengan bingung. Well, sepertinya Jongdae terlalu polos.

**END**

* * *

**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**

**maaf review kalian nggak gue bales satu – satu, tapi gue terima kasih banget ma kalian yang udah capek – capek ngereview ff gue :3 /bow/**

**oh satu lagi, bagi yang request pairing sabar aja ya ? soalnya gue nentuin pairing ini pake undian jadi yang keluar itu yang gue jadiin cast ff :3**


	15. (SuMin) My Rich Boyfriend

**Tittle : My Rich Boyfriend**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Kim JoonMyun, Kim MinSeok, & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

_-SuMin-_

ooo

ooo

ooo

Joonmyun sedang sibuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen penting perusahaannya karena memang beginilah pekerjaannya sehari-hari sebagai direktur utama Kim Corp, salah satu perusahaan besar di dunia. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun, dia telah menjadi seorang direktur menggantikan appanya. Usia muda tapi sudah memiliki jabatan tinggi dan harta yang tidak sedikit, benar-benar mengagumkan.

Kring...! Kring...!

Suara telepon di mejanya sedikit menganggu. Padahal tadi Joonmyun sudah berpesan pada sekretarisnya agar tidak menganggunya saat ia sedang sibuk . Dengan malas, Joonmyun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ada apa ? bukannya aku sudah bilang agar tidak mengangguku saat aku sedang sibuk" ada nada kekesalan saat ia menyampaikan hal itu.

"_Mianhae sajangnim, saya cuma mau bilang kalau ada kekasih sajangnim di depan ruang sajangnim. Sebenarnya tadi saya sudah menyuruhnya masuk tapi dia malah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang sajangnim"_

Joonmyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran, tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu datang di saat jam kerja. Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya. "Baiklah―terima kasih" ujar Joonmyun lalu menutup teleponnya.

Joonmyun pun bergegas membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya. Dia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya itu menunggu lama.

"Minseok hyung...!" panggil Joonmyun setelah pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka.

Orang yang dipanggil Minseok itu langsung meneoleh ke asal suara. "Hai Joonmyunnie..." jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum manis.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Joonmyun menarik tangan Minseok masuk ke ruangannya, lalu ditutupnya pintu ruang kerjanya, membuat sang sekretaris tersenyum penuh arti karena di otaknya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka berdua di dalam.

"Tadi kenapa hyung tidak langsung masuk saja ? untung saja tadi sekretarisku bilang padaku kalau hyung ada di depan, coba kalau tidak mungkin aku tidak akan tahu kalau hyung ada disini" ujar Joonmyun saat mereka telah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Joonmyun.

Minseok hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Joonmyun, kalau bukan karena paksaan appanya, dia tidak mungkin ada disini sekarang. "Maaf―kalau kedatanganku menganggumu, kelihatannya kamu sedang sibuk sekali".

Joonmyun mengelus pipi Minseok pelan, "Siapa yang bilang kedatangan hyung itu mengangguku heum ? malahan aku senang hyung mau datang ke sini. Soalnya kan hyung itu jarang sekali mau main ke sini".

Minseok menunduk, sebenarnya ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dibuatnya ke sini. Datang ke kantor Joonmyun, untuk―meminta bantuan. Jujur, kalau saja tadi appanya tidak memohon kepada Minseok sambil berlutut dan menangis, mungkin saat ini dia tidak akan duduk di ruang kerja Joonmyun.

"Hyung―kenapa hyung diam saja ? ada masalah ?" tanya Joonmyun khawatir, melihat Minseok tidak berkata apa-apa padanya.

Minseok menghela nafas panjang, dia harus melakukan ini demi appa dan toko kuenya. "Jo―Joomnyunie, aku―aku sengaja datang kesini untuk minta bantuanmu" ujar Minseok gugup.

Joonmyun memandang Minseok heran. Minseok datang kesini untuk meminta bantuannya ? Jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya Minseok meminta bantuan padanya. Karena Minseok adalah sosok yang kuat dan mandiri jadi dia tidak akan meminta bantuan kepada orang lain kalau dia masih bisa menyelesaikan sendiri. Apakah kali ini masalah Minseok begitu berat ?

"Bantuan apa heum ? apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, hyung..." Ujar Joonmyun yang masih mengelus pipi Minseok.

Lagi-lagi Minseok menghela napas panjang, "Jadi begini, dulu appa meminjam sejumlah uang ke bank untuk mendirikan toko kuenya. Namun, seperti yang kamu lihat toko kue appa tidak mengalami kemajuan pesat dari awal buka sampai sekarang sementara bunga utang appa di bank semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari. 2 hari yang lalu, ada petugas bank yang datang untuk menagih utang appa yang sudah jatuh tempo dan bila appa tidak bisa melunasinya hingga minggu depan, maka toko kue appa akan disita"

Joonmyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar cerita Minseok, dia tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya ini memiliki masalah yang cukup berat. Sebegitu sibuknya kah dia sehingga tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Minseok dan keluarganya ?

"Memangnya berapa utang appa hyung ?"

"10 juta won" ujar Minseok lirih, ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Joonmyun karena meskipun Joonmyun adalah kekasihnya, ia tidak mau merepotkan kekasihnya ini. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan omongan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa Minseok menjadi kekasih Joonmyun hanya untuk mengambil hartanya saja, padahal itu semua jelas-jelas tidak benar. Minseok mencintai Joonmyun dari hati bukan dari harta.

"Hmm―baiklah, 10 juta won bukan angka yang besar. Aku akan melunasi hutang appa hyung"

"Ahh...! gomawo Joonmyunnie, aku janji jika aku ada uang aku akan membayar semuanya padamu" ujar Minseok senang.

Joonmyun menggeleng, "Hyung tidak perlu mengganti uangku".

"Eh !? tidak bisa...! aku tetap akan mengganti uangmu setelah aku punya uang" Minseok tetap bersikeras untuk membayar utangnya pada Joonmyun.

"Tidak perlu hyung, anggap saja ini bantuanku. Bantuan dari calon menantu untuk calon mertua tersayang" ujar Joonmyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung Minseok.

Tentu saja, kata-kata Joonmyun membuat Minseok merona. "Ta―Tapi―hmmmpp" ucapan Minseok terhenti karena Joonmyun mencium bibirnya. Lumatan lembut pun diberikan Joonmyun di bibir Minseok membuat Minseok reflek menutup kedua matanya.

"Hyung tahu ? Hyung itu keras kepala" ujar Joonmyun setelah menyudahi ciuman lembutnya.

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya, dia kesal karena Joonmyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya keras kepala. Tentu saja, hal ini membuat Joonmyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Minseok.

"Eumm―atau begini saja, hyung tidak perlu mengganti uangku dengan uang cash, tapi dengan cara lain".

"Cara lain ? apa itu ?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

Joonmyun mendekati wajah Minseok, "Dengan cara―, hyung selalu mencintaiku dan selalu ada disisiku, lalu―jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, bagaimana ? hyung setuju ?"

Minseok mengelus pipi Joonmyun, "Tentu saja, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun".

"Ah...! dan satu lagi, hyung harus memberikan aku sebuah ciuman di sini―" Joonmyun menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, "saat kita bertemu tanpa harus aku yang meminta".

Wajah Minseok langsung merona hebat saat mendengar permintaan Joonmyun, "Yaaak...! dasar Kim Joonmyun pervert...!" teriak Minseok sambil mendorong wajah Joonmyun.

**END**

* * *

**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**

**maaf review kalian nggak gue bales satu – satu, tapi gue terima kasih banget ma kalian yang udah capek – capek ngereview ff gue :3 /bow/**

**oh satu lagi, bagi yang request pairing sabar aja ya ? soalnya gue tekanin sekali lagi kalau gue nentuin pairing ini pake undian jadi yang keluar itu yang gue jadiin cast ff. request pairing kalian pasti keluar tapi nggak tahu kapan kan ini sistemnya kayak arisan/? kalian pasti menang tapi nggak tahu kapan, so Be Patient...! oke :3**


	16. (SeLay) Cute Family

**Tittle : Cute Family**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Oh SeHun, Zhang YiXing, & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai, Mpreg...!**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok* ._._**

_-SeLay-_

ooo

ooo

ooo

Yixing tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarga kecilnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00, yang berarti malaikat kecilnya akan segera pulang dari sekolah.

Saat sedang asyik mengaduk sup ayamnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget. Aroma parfum Black Code menyeruak di hidung Yixing.

"Tumben kamu pulang siang ?" tanya Yixing sambil terus mengaduk sup ayamnya, meskipun lehernya terasa geli karena terpaan nafas seseorang yang tengah memeluknya.

"Tadi aku baru selesai rapat di cafe dekat rumah kita jadi sebelum balik ke kantor, aku kesini dulu sekalian ingin melihat apa yang sedang hyung lakukan" ujar orang itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum mendengar perkataan orang yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu, "Dasar...! mau makan siang disini heum ? kebetulan aku masak sup ayam kesukaanmu".

"Ani―aku tidak mau makan sup ayam, aku mau memakan dirimu hyung" ujar orang itu yang sedang sibuk mengerjai leher Yixing. Menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Eungghh―Se―Sehun, hentikan―aku sedang memasak―eungghh" desah Yixing, sungguh dia merasa seluruh otot kakinya terasa lemas saat Sehun menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Untung saja Sehun memegang badan Yixing sehingga Yixing tidak merosot ke lantai.

Sehun langsung membalik tubuh Yixing, "Yaak Sehun...! apa yang kamu―hmpppp" mulut Yixing yang hendak mengeluarkan protes karena dengan seenaknya Sehun membalik tubuhnya, terhenti karena mulutnya kini dibungkam oleh mulut Sehun.

Sehun melumat bibir Yixing, dihisapnya bibir atas dan bibir bawah Yixing secara bergantian. Yixing sendiri sudah melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan membalas ciuman Sehun. Dapat dilihat seringai tipis keluar dari bibir Sehun, _"You're a good kisser, Sehun-ah"._

Sehun pun mengajak lidah Yixing untuk "bertarung" yang jelas saja dimenangkan oleh Sehun. Tangan Sehun mengelus leher Yixing dan tentu saja membuat Yixing mendesah dalam ciumannya.

"Mommy...! Minhyun pulang...!" teriak seorang anak kecil sambil memasuki rumah. Tentu saja, teriakan Minhyun membuat Sehun dan Yixing langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka karena mereka tidak mau Minhyun yang masih berusia 5 tahun melihat adegan dewasa.

"Waah...! anak daddy sudah pulang" ujar Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah Minhyun yang sedang meletakkan tasnya di sofa.

"Eh...! tumben daddy thudah pulang, biathanya kan daddy pulangnya baru nanti malam" ujar Minhyun sambil menatap Sehun.

"Minhyun nggak suka ya kalau daddy pulang siang ?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan Minhyun dalam pangkuannya.

"Thuka dong, malahan Minhyun theneng kalau daddy pulang thekalang jadi Minhyun bitha belmain dengan daddy" ujar Minhyun senang. "Ah daddy...! mana mommy ?"

"Mommy lagi menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Minhyun. "Sekarang, Minhyun ganti baju dulu setelah itu kita makan siang bersama, oke ?" .

"Oke...!" ujar Minhyun singkat.

Sehun menggendong Minhyun ke kamarnya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng ransel Minhyun.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, Minhyun sudah selesai ganti baju. Sehun dan Minhyun menuju ruang makan dan ternyata makanannya sudah tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Waah...! ada thup ayam, kethukaan Minhyun...!" ujar Minhyun dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan Sehun dan Yixing terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Minhyun.

"Kalau begitu, Minhyun makan yang banyak ya ? biar Minhyun cepet gede dan tumbuh tinggi seperti daddy" Yixing menyendokkan nasi dan sup ayam ke mangkok Minhyun.

"Oke mommy.."

Setelah memberikan nasi dan sup ayam pada Minhyun, kini giliran Yixing menyendokkan nasi dan sup ayam ke mangkok Sehun. "Kamu juga makan yang banyak biar bisa nyelesain tugas kantormu".

"Iya―iya hyung".

"Oh ya mommy, daddy―tadi kan Kyungthoo thongthaenim ngathih thoal hitungan―mommy sama daddy tau nggak, Minhyun dapat nilai belapa ?" tanya Minhyun sambil memainkan sendoknya.

"Memangnya Minhyun dapat nilai berapa heum ?" tanya Yixing, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap Minhyun sambil menunjukkan wajah penasaran.

Minhyun tersenyum ceria, "Minhyun dapat 100 dong...! bahkan Kyungthoo thongthaenim membelikan Minhyun buku tulith kalena cuma Minhyun yang dapat 100".

"Waah...! anak mommy pintar...!" seru Yixing sambil mencium pipi Minhyun.

"Daddy bangga sama kamu sayang, pertahankan ya ?" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Minhyun.

Minhyun mengangguk, "Mommy, mommy...! mommy kan punya janji thama Minhyun kalau Minhyun bisa dapat 100".

Yixing menatap Minhyun, "Oh ya ? kok mommy lupa ya ? memangnya mommy berjanji apa pada Minhyun heum ?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ternyata sifat pelupa Yixing masih belum hilang juga. Sedangkan Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal karena mommy nya melupakan janjinya pada Minhyun.

"Mommy berjanji pada Minhyun kalau Minhyun dapat 100, Minhyun akan dapat adik"

Sontak perkataan Minhyun membuat Yixing membulatkan matanya dan Sehun yang sedang meminum airnya tersedak. Yixing tidak menyangka kalau ia pernah berjanji seperti itu pada Minhyun.

"Memangnya mommy pernah berjanji seperti itu ya ?" tanya Yixing memastikan, entah mengapa ia mulai merasakan aura tidak enak di sekitarnya, apalagi saat ia menatap Sehun.

"Iya mommy―mommy bilang akan membelikan Minhyun adik kalau Minhyun bisa dapat nilai 100 di thekolah" ujar Minhyun mantap.

"Ah―masa sih―"

Ucapan Yixing terputus karena Sehun langsung memotongnya. "Minhyun mau adik ? oke...! nanti mommy sama daddy buatin".

"Benalkah ? huwaaa...! telima kathih daddy, akhilnya Minhyun nggak thendilian kalau ada adik, Minhyun bitha main sama adik..!" teriak Minhyun senang. Tentu saja, ekspresi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Yixing. Saat ini wajah Yixing sudah merona.

"Mommy―daddy―Minhyun sudah selesai makannya. Minhyun mau belmain ke lumah Jihwan dulu ya ?"Minhyun minta izin pada orang tuanya.

"Eh ? memangnya Minhyun tidak capek, kan Minhyun baru pulang sekolah" ujar Yixing.

Minhyun menggeleng, "Boleh ya mommy, daddy ?"

"Sudahlah hyung―Minhyun boleh bermain ke rumah Jihwan tapi jangan nakal ya ? ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Beleth daddy...!" ujar Minhyun lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Yixing.

Setelah Minhyun pergi, aura kegelapan mulai dirasakan oleh Yixing. Dengan takut-takut, Yixing menoleh ke arah Sehun dan benar saja Sehun tengah menyeringai, seolah-olah Sehun adalah singa lapar yang melihat kijang gemuk.

"Ka―kamu nggak balik ke kantor ?" tanya Yixing gugup.

"Tidak" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Ba―Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau mencuci piring dulu" ujar Yixing sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

GREP !

Belum sempat Yixing berjalan ke arah wastafel, Sehun telah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. "Mau kemana hyung ? bukankah kita ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan".

"Ma―maksudmu apa ?" jujur, Yixing merasa benar-benar sangat gugup saat ini.

"Hyung―kamu tidak mau membuat Minhyun kecewa kan ? dia minta adik dan kita sebagai orang tua yang baik harus memberikannya" Sehun mengelus tangan Yixing lembut, sesekali ia meniup telinga Yixing membuat Yixing menggelinjang geli.

Yixing sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain pasrah. Yixing pun diam saja saat Sehun menggendongnya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

**END**

* * *

**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**

**maaf review kalian nggak gue bales satu – satu, tapi gue terima kasih banget ma kalian yang udah capek – capek ngereview ff gue :3 /bow/**

**oh satu lagi, bagi yang request pairing sabar aja ya ? soalnya gue tekanin sekali lagi kalau gue nentuin pairing ini pake undian jadi yang keluar itu yang gue jadiin cast ff. request pairing kalian pasti keluar tapi nggak tahu kapan kan ini sistemnya kayak arisan/? kalian pasti menang tapi nggak tahu kapan, so Be Patient...! oke :3**


	17. (ChenBaek) Love

**Tittle : Love**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Kim JongDae, Byun BaekHyun, & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok* ._._**

_-ChenBaek-_

ooo

ooo

ooo

Suara burung memecah keheningan pagi yang indah ini. Matahari tampak malu-malu untuk menampakkan dirinya. namun sinarnya tetap saja mengganggu seorang namja cantik yang sedang tertidur pulas. Namja cantik itu menggeliat, berusaha menghadang sinar matahari yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya, namun tidak bisa, sinar matahari tersebut seolah – olah ingin agar namja cantik itu bangun. Akhirnya namja cantik itupun mengalah, dia bangun.

Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah tangan melingkar dengan indahnya di pinggangnya. Namja cantik itu menoleh kemudian menyunggingkan senyum manisnya saat melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Dan ia pun menyadari bahwa dirinya dan namja disampingnya itu _full naked_, wajahnya pun memerah saat ia mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Ya―semalam mereka menghabiskan malam dengan erangan dan desahan erotis.

Tangan mungilnya pun mengelus lembut wajah namja itu, membuatnya menggeliat pelan.

"Jongdae-ya―bangung sayaaaanggg, sudah pagi" ujar namja cantik itu dengan nada manja.

Jongdae pun membuka matanya, "Ahh―good morning Baekhyun baby" ujar Jongdae dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Good morning too―cepatlah bangun, bukankah hari ini kamu ada kuliah ?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih mengelus wajah Jongdae.

Jongdae mengenggam tangan Baekhyun, lalu dikecupnya lembut membuat Baekhyun sedikit merona. "Aku bolos―hari ini ada mata kuliah sastra inggris dan yang ngajar sangat membosankan―aku tidak suka"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, dia heran pada Jongdae yang dengan gampangnya bolos kuliah, "Kamu ini―hampir setiap hari bolos kuliah, nanti kalau IP mu jelek gimana ? bisa-bisa kamu tidak lulus Jongdae-ya !" kesal Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa kok aku tidak lulus kuliah, asalkan aku lulus dalam hal mencintaimu" ujar Jongdae sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Gombal ! satu hal lagi, aku tidak mau menikah dengan seseorang yang suka bolos kuliah, aku ini suka sama namja rajin, Kris atau Kai misalnya"

Mendengar hal itu, raut wajah Jongdae berubah menjadi masam. Tentu saja beda, Kris dan Kai adalah mahasiswa terpandai di kampus, mereka adalah wakil kampus untuk mengikuti lomba sains internasional di Austria, sedangkan Jongdae harus belajar seminggu full, itupun nilai ujian yang didapatkan adalah C+. Bagaimana bisa dapat nilai bagus coba ? kalau yang diotaknya hanya ada Baekhyun. Setiap ada dosen yang menjelaskan materi, otak Jongdae malah terbayang Baekhyun. Ketika ujian, bukan jawaban yang nongkrong di otaknya melainkan Baekhyun. Ah ! orang jatuh cinta itu memang aneh.

"Oke ! oke ! aku akan berangkat ke kampus sekarang !" ujar Jongdae kesal lalu beranjak turun dari ranjang.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Jongdae, "Nah gitu dong ! nanti di kampus belajar juga yang benar dan jangan tidur saat ada dosen menjelaskan" ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Jongdae yang sedang memakai boxer.

"Iya-iya, lama-lama kamu persis umma deh, cerewet !" setelah berkata demikian, Jongdae langsung masuk kamar mandi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang menahan tawanya.

Baekhyun pun turun dari ranjang, mengambil bajunya yang berserakan di lantai lalu menaruhnya di tempat cucian. Mengambil asal, piyama untuk menutupi tubuh nakednya. Setelah itu, ia pun mengganti sprei yang sudah sangat kotor dengan bau khas cairan habis bercinta dengan sprei yang baru.

Baekhyun mengangguk puas melihat kamarnya yang sudah rapi dan bersih. Tanpa disengaja, Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Oh tidak ! lehernya penuh dengan kissmark dan Baekhyun yakin tanda ini tidak akan hilang dalam waktu 2-3 hari. Sepertinya ia harus menutupinya dengan syal lagi seperti waktu kemarin.

"Dasar―Jongdae bodoh !"

"Tapi kamu tetap mencintaiku kan ?" Jongdae memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Aroma mint dari tubuh Jongdae menyeruak masuk ke hidung Baekhyun.

"Yaa ! keringkan dulu badanmu ! bajuku jadi basah tau !" teriak Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongdae.

Bukannya melepas, Jongdae malah memperat pelukannya. Dikecupnya leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil―" dengan tiba-tiba Jongdae membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan megecup bibirnya. "Morning kiss ku".

"Aisssh ! kamu menyebalkan !" umpat Baekhyun, tapi tidak dipungkiri wajahnya saat ini tengah memerah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Secepat kilat, Baekhyun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

Setengah jam kemudian, Baekhyun maupun Jongdae telah siap untuk berangkat kuliah. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Taeyeon noona !" ujar Baekhyun dan Jongdae bersamaan.

Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke asal suara, tampangnya langsung berubah menjadi kesal. "Pagi !" ujar Taeyeon ketus.

"Noona kenapa ? ada masalah di kantor ? terus kantung mata noona kenapa tambah besar begitu ? noona semalam tidak tidur ya ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tampang innocent sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi makan―disamping Jongdae tentunya.

Taeyeon yang melihat tampang Baekhyun, ingin rasanya menceburkan anak itu ke lautan luas. Memangnya gara-gara siapa coba dia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Desahan Baekhyun dan Jongdae semalam cukup membuat dirinya gila ! padahal semalam telinganya sudah ia sumpal dengan earphone dan volume mp3 nya juga sudah ia full kan. Tapi, memang dasar suara Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang memang tinggi jadi yang dilakukan oleh Taeyeon semalam adalah sia-sia.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri !" Taeyeon mengambil sepotong roti lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang terbengong-bengong dengan sikap Taeyeon.

"Noonamu kenapa ? kesurupan jin ?" tanya Jongdae asal.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tanda ia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada noonanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda" ujar Shin ahjumma―pembantu di rumah mereka―sambil membawa dua gelas susu untuk Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Selamat pagi―ahjumma"

"Ahjumma―umma dan appa kemana ? kok aku tidak melihatnya daritadi ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah berangkat ke Amerika pagi tadi"

"Mwoooo !? kenapa mereka tidak berpamitan padaku !? aissh―umma dan appa menyebalkan !" teriak Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongdae yang sedang sibuk mengunyah rotinya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti anak-anak.

"Sebenarnya mereka ingin berpamitan pada tuan, mereka sudah mengetuk kamar kalian tapi kalian tidak keluar-keluar juga. Karena Tuan dan Nyonya besar takut ketinggalan pesawat, merekapun memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa berpamitan, tapi nanti setibanya di Amerika mereka akan menghubungi kalian" ujar Shin ahjumma. "Baiklah kalau begitu―saya permisi dulu, masih ada pekerjaan di dapur". Shin ahjumma pun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Sudahlah baby―jangan kesal begitu, kan tadi Shin ahjumma bilang kalau umma dan appa akan menghubungi kita saat mereka sudah sampai di Amerika nanti" ujar Jongdae sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kan―" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena Jongdae mengecup bibirnya.

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, lebih baik cepat kamu habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti kita bisa telat ke kampus"

Baekhyun menuruti ucapan Jongdae, dengan wajah memerah―akibat kecupan Jongdae tadi―dia melanjutkan acara sarapannya. Jongdae terkekeh pelan melihat Baekhyun, kekasih sekaligus saudara tirinya ini.

Saudara tiri ?

Ya―Baekhyun dan Jongdae adalah saudara tiri. Umma Baekhyun menikah dengan appa Jongdae. Kalau dilihat dari segi hukum, tentu saja mereka tidak boleh berpacaran karena mereka telah menjadi satu keluarga. Tapi, sayang―Jongdae telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun saat pertama mereka dikenalkan oleh appa dan umma mereka. Gayung pun bersambut, Baekhyun rupanya juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada Jongdae, dan akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Noona Baekhyun―Taeyeon―adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui hubungan terlarang itu. Awalnya, Taeyeon dengan tegas menolak hubungan mereka, ia pun memarahi Jongdae dan Baekhyun habis-habisan. Namun, lama-kelamaan hati Taeyeon luluh juga melihat bagaimana Jongdae dan Baekhyun mempertahankan cinta mereka. Dengan berat hati, Taeyeon menyetujui hubungan itu, bagaimanapun juga cinta tidak pernah salah, hanya saja cinta itu datang di waktu yang salah.

Harapan Jongdae dan Baekhyun pun tidak muluk-muluk, mereka hanya berharap semoga mereka bisa bersama, saling mencintai dan menyayangi sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Harapan yang sederhana bukan ? namun butuh perjuangan untuk bisa mewujudkannya.

**END**

* * *

**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**

**maaf review kalian nggak gue bales satu – satu, tapi gue terima kasih banget ma kalian yang udah capek – capek ngereview ff gue :3 /bow/**

**oh satu lagi, bagi yang request pairing sabar aja ya ? soalnya gue tekanin sekali lagi kalau gue nentuin pairing ini pake undian jadi yang keluar itu yang gue jadiin cast ff. request pairing kalian pasti keluar tapi nggak tahu kapan kan ini sistemnya kayak arisan/? kalian pasti menang tapi nggak tahu kapan, so Be Patient...! oke :3**


End file.
